Depois que a chuva passa
by yuukochan
Summary: Deidara fica sabendo que Orochimaru é morto e resolve ir acertar as contas com o autor do crime, mas o que será que acontece quando uma garotas se enfia sem querer no meio da história? [fic segunda temporada n.n] [DeidaravsOther]
1. Harumi Mao vs Deidara

_Manual de instruções:_

_- Itachi vs. Other ;D_

_- A Other é a Mizuki é claro X3 _

_- Deidara vs. Other ;D_

_- A Other do Deidara é a Mao ;D_

_- __**aviso:**__ pode conter Spoiler. _

_- aconselho a lerem primeiro a primeira temporada (Até a chuva passar) aí dá pra dar uma sacada de quem é a Mao e quem é a Mizuki \o\_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 01**

"**Harumi Mao vs. Deidara..."**

O dia estava com um clima bem agradável, nem muito quente e nem muito frio. Deidara estava tediosamente esperando em uma fila de um restaurante para pegar sua refeição. Ele já estava na tal fila a quase meia hora e o loiro só não tinha explodido tudo por causa da impaciência por que o yasoba que era feito lá era famoso no país inteiro, caso não o agradasse era só explodir tudo, de um jeito ou de outro, do jeito que a fila estava indo, ele não precisaria destruir o restaurante por enquanto.

Uma velhinha acabou de pegar o seu pedido e era a vez do Akatsuki, mas como nem tudo são flores na vida de Deidara, subitamente uma garota se colocou na frente dele e fez o mesmo pedido que ele iria fazer só que quadruplicado. Qualquer um se sentiria arrasado, abatido, entristecido, mas por Deus! Este era Deidara! E em um sopro de inspiração ele pegou a argila em sua mochilinha já preparado para explodir a garotinha infeliz que ousou se colocar entre ele e sua refeição.

**Deidara:** Garota! Eu tava aqui primeiro. – A garota olhou para ele, era engraçado como ela o lembrava alguém...

**Garota:** _- bate palmas sacaneando –_ parabéns! O tia! Vê se esquenta bastante, eu gosto do negocio fervendo!

**Deidara:** - perdendo a paciência – garota, acho que você não entendeu, aqui quem chega primeiro, pega o pedido primeiro... – a garota olhou novamente para ele com cara de desdém.

**Garota:** sabe tiozinho, no mundo mercenário e capitalista em que vivemos, o que importa não é a ordem e sim o dinheiro, por isso, eu não to nem ai pra fila, eu vou pagar do mesmo jeito que você e os outros trouxas da fila. – Ela não percebeu, mas todo mundo olhou torto em sua direção.

**Atendente:** aqui está seu pedido... – A garota se inclina, fala alguma coisa no ouvido da mulher, e depois sai. Deidara a fuzila até que ela desapareça depois da entrada do restaurante, mas decide deixar para assassiná-la depois, agora o mais importante era seu estomago e os gemidos estranhos que ele estava fazendo.

**Deidara:** traz-me o prato principal... E rápido...

_- cinco minutos depois – _

**Atendente:** aqui está seu pedido...

**Deidara:** esse papel aqui é o telefone do restaurante?

**Atendente:** não é a conta... – O loiro quase cospe sangue.

**Deidara:** como assim?! Três dígitos pra uma tigela tamanho família de macarrão?!

**Atendente:** o senhor esqueceu-se de contar os outros cinco pedidos...

**Deidara:** que cinco pedidos?!

**Atendente:** foram os pedidos que a sua namorada fez... mais o saque e os docinhos...

**Deidara:** que?!

**Atendente:** _- com medo –_ é... Aquela garota bonitona que furou fila... Como o senhor deixou ela passar na sua frente eu presumi que os dois realmente estivessem juntos...

**Deidara:** _- por um fio de cometer homicídio – _aquela garota não era minha namorada! Ela furou fila na minha frente por que não deu tempo de matá-la antes!

**Atendente:** oh... Que pena...

**Deidara:** ...

**Atendente:** ...

**Deidara:** ...

**Atendente:** bom... alguém vai ter que pagar por esses pedidos, e eu não vou ser essa pessoa.

_- Cabom! – _

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Voando em pássaros de argila gigantes, uma hora depois... – **_

**Tobi:** Deidara-sempai você parece estar de mau-humor...

**Deidara:** cala essa boca Tobi, eu estou com vontade de explodir uma garotinha...

**Tobi:** que garotinha?

**Deidara:** eu vou saber quando encontrá-la de novo...

**Tobi:** mas você não estava atrás do irmão do Itachi-san e dos ninjas de Konoha?

**Deidara:** por que eu estaria?

**Tobi:** por que ele matou o Orochimaru... e por que você apanhou do pessoal de Konoha...

**Deidara:** ... ah isso também... mas depois que eu me vingar eu vou atrás daquela garota...

**Tobi:** Deidara-sempai é muito vingativo... de quem nós devemos ir atrás? Do Sasuke ou do Nove-Caudas?

**Deidara:** Hm... Achei eles... mmm...

**Tobi:** qual deles você achou?

**Deidara:** hehehe... Siga-me Tobi...

_**oOoOoOo**_

Uchiha Sasuke estava calmamente parado no meio de uma floresta, admirando a paisagem, pensando e pensando antes que sua equipe voltasse com informações sobre a localização de seu irmão. A três anos atrás ele decidira ter ido atrás do Orochimaru a fim de conseguir mais poder para realizar sua vingança e matar o seu irmão. Da ultima vez que encontrara com ele, o garoto foi impedido por uma série de estorvos, um exemplo de um deles é que não era realmente seu irmão, e sim uma mulher vestida que nem ele, uma mulher assustadoramente parecida com ele, outros foram coisas como explosões, brigas de restaurante, perseguições da policia, explosões, bichos de pelúcia malvados... Enfim, mas naquele momento, três anos depois de toda aquela joça, não havia mais nenhum estorvo, não havia mais nenhuma mulher assustadoramente parecida com seu irmão, ou bichos de pelúcia possuídos, nada que o atrapalhasse.

Mas mal sabia o Uchiha caçula que um loiro e um mascarado estavam voando perto tramando sua morte com uma explosão brilhantemente violenta. E também não teria como ele perceber, ecoou na floresta uns sons de explosões e uma fumaceira subindo aos céus. Gritos de homens como se eles tivessem seus braços arrancados, cheiro de sangue, de chamas, de gente chorando. Aquilo assustou muito o garotinho que estava apenas admirando a paisagem, muito mesmo e ele quase cuspiu sangue quando se virou para ver da onde vinha tudo aquilo e viu alguém muito parecido com seu irmão...

**Pessoa:** com licença senhor... – disse a figura com uma voz feminina – mas será que eu poderia incomodá-lo alguns instantes?

_**oOoOoOo**_

Harumi Mao estava tranquilamente sentada em cima de uma rocha perto de um penhasco com uma bela vista de uma montanha a sua frente. A garota se deleitava do calor que o sol transmitia, da brisa gostosa, do cheiro de água que vinha do rio abaixo do penhasco e se sentia agradada pela vista. No entanto estava se sentindo solitária, estava muito longe da cidade para conseguir se atracar com alguém, Mizuki havia saído e tinha cinco marmitas na sua frente e ninguém para dividir... Oh... Solidão...Oh Tédio...E Por que tinha cinco marmitas mesmo?

A garota suspirou e sua intuição feminina a obrigou a olhar para cima, e a garota quase cuspiu sangue quando viu um pássaro gigante vindo em sua direção com uma figura loira em cima. Mao pensou em entrar em desespero e correr que nem uma desvairada em círculos, mas seu corpo decidiu faz outra coisa.

_- Cabom! – _

Houve a explosão e Deidara saindo de lá com um sorriso vitorioso na face. Tobi apareceu do seu lado meio desorientado com a atitude do sempai, mas decidiu não realizar nenhuma espécie de critica devido ao sorriso assassino que o loiro mantinha expresso.

**Deidara:** isso foi por ter me feito gastar dinheiro de um mês em uma unica refeição.

**Tobi:** _- censurando -_ tudo isso por causa de comida Deidara-sempai?

**Deidara:** cala a boca Tobi! – O loiro olhou novamente para a fumaceira que a explosão tinha causado, e viu vindo em sua direção uma arma enorme girando como se fosse um bumerangue mirando na sua cabeça. Ele se esquivou rapidamente abaixando-se, a arma deu a volta, cortou algumas arvores e voltou direto para a mão da dona.

Os dois Akatsukis contemplaram entre a fumaça da explosão que se dissipava o surgimento de uma silhueta, segurando com um braço erguido a enorme espada, e com a mão desdenhosamente na cintura. Mao esperou a fumaça ser levada com o vento para manter sua pose de _menina má e fodástica_ para encarar seus agressores e mostrar um sorriso desdenhoso.

**Mao:** ora, ora, ora... nem pra esperar eu terminar meu almoço?

**Deidara:** cala a boca garota! Você só está com esse almoço ai por que eu não te explodi quando você passou na minha frente! – Mao olhou para ele com indiferença, não por despeito, por indiferença mesmo.

**Mao:** eu conheço você loirinho?

**Deidara:** você furou fila na minha frente a menos de meia-hora atrás!

**Mao:** ... tiozinho eu furo fila da frente de muita gente por que eu me lembraria de você?

**Deidara:** _- perdendo a paciência - _você não se lembra de meia-hora atrás?!

**Mao:** _- cri... cri... cri... – _

**Deidara:** _- borbulhando –_ vagab...

**Tobi:** falando em lembrar Deidara-sempai... Nós não temos que ir atrás do irmão do Itachi-san?

**Deidara:** como é que você pensa nisso numa hora dessa Tobi?!

**Tobi:** é que ela é muito parecida com o Ita... _– toma marmitada –_

**Deidara:** eu paguei por isso!

**Mao:** como você ousa dizer que eu sou parecida com aquele viadinho?! – Deidara e Tobi arregalaram os olhos para ela.

**Deidara:** como assim?! Você conhece o Itachi?

**Mao:** se eu não conhecesse não me sentiria ofendida por você dizer que eu sou parecida com ele.

**Tobi:** _"mas você realmente é"_

**Deidara:** você conhece o Itachi e ele ainda não te matou?!

**Mao:** é claro que não _– sorriso maligno –_ ele me deve muita coisa... – Deidara e Tobi pensaram besteira em relação ao por que Uchiha Itachi deveria algo pra uma garota.

**Deidara:** como é que você sabe quem é o Itachi?!

**Mao:** eu fui contratada pra matar ele há... uns três anos atrás...

**Deidara:** _"que ótimo, ela se lembra do Itachi a três anos atrás e não se lembra de mim a meia-hora atrás..."_ - Mao se espreguiçou e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

**Mao:** nossa eu demorei demais aqui... Não vai dar tempo de encontrar a Mizuki e o viadinho...

**Deidara:** Mizuki?! – Mao olhou para ele sem vontade de responder.

**Tobi:** deve ser a garota de quem o Kisame-san falou...

**Deidara:** então o Itachi realmente arranjou uma mulher?! Não é a toa que ele anda tão radiante...

**Mao:** pois é ne? Não é lindo? _– dá as marmitas pro Tobi –_ tó! Pode ficar com elas, eu não agüento comer tudo isso sozinha e eu tenho que ir...

**Deidara:** espera ai! Eu ainda tenho que explodir você!

**Mao:** por quê?

**Deidara:** a minha honra está sendo colocada em questão...

**Mao:** _- batendo palmas sacaneando –_ que bom... – Aquele sorrisinho sádico daquela garota, apesar de ser provocante o irritava. Deidara jogou bonequinhos de argila parecidos com arnhas contra a garota, ela achou fofo no começo, mas mudou de idéia quando eles explodiram na sua cara.

**Deidara:** haha! Sua idiota! – Mao havia conseguido se desviar por pouco, se ela tivesse demorado mais um pouquinho seu lindo cabelo estaria pegando fogo.

**Mao:** filho da mãe _– segurando o cabelo como se estivesse com medo –_ como é que você faz essas coisas explodirem tão rápido?!

**Deidara:** _- tirando onda -_ a arte é um estouro!

**Mao:** _- pegando a espada –_ um estouro vai ser a sua cabeça! – Mao jogou a espada como se fosse um bumerangue em direção ao loiro novamente, Deidara se esquivou pulando e caiu em cima de outro pássaro gigante que havia aparecido do nada. Ele jogou passarinhos de argila teleguiados contra ela e a garota usou a espada que havia feito uma curva e voltado obediente para sua mão como escudo. Mao fez menção de lançar a espada de novo, mas ela foi obrigada a manter a arma no lugar para se proteger de outras bombas que o loiro lhe lançava.

**Deidara:** que inferno! De que é feita essa espada?!

**Mao:** da sua cabeça daqui a pouco! – Deidara jogou mais bombas e a garota se esquivou de algumas e usou a espada como escudo contra outras. Tobi não fazia nada além de observar com orgulho seu querido sempai, e imaginar como ficaria o Itachi-san vestido com roupas coladinhas iguais as da Mao.

**Mao:** Vai explodir sua mãe seu maldito!

**Deidara:** _- faz um pássaro gigante e escreve "mamãe" –_ Mao se perguntou onde ela teria visto aquela piadinha, de fato foi muito criativo da parte de Deidara, a garota até deu uma risadinha quando viu "mamãe" escrito antes do pássaro explodir na sua frente. Ele riu vitorioso de sua vingança, mas, nem tudo são flores na vida de Deidara, ele não tinha pensado na hipótese da garota ter usado a explosão como impulso para alcançá-lo, e de fato ela o fez, mas, alguém que pule em cima de uma pessoa em um pássaro gigante com uma espada de 40kg bem afiada não pode esperar que o negocio não caia, e foi exatamente isso que o pássaro gigante fez revoltado por sempre estar carregando Deidara de baixo pra cima em suas costas. Deidara além de ter seu almoço roubado e sua vingança frustrada, completa o dia caindo de cima do penhasco, onde por acaso o pássaro estava voando enquanto ele jogava bombas na Mao, junto com a garota maldita que era a causa de tudo isso.

**Tobi:** _- lamentando –_ Deidara-sempai... você era um sempai muito rígido, mas ainda sim um bom... nunca irei te esquecer Deidara-sempai...

No entanto, mal sabia Tobi que a 60 metros do penhasco havia um lindo riozinho que serviu para amaciar só um pouquinho a queda de seu querido sempai e da garota...

_Continua \o\_

_U-hu só um capitulo para o começo da historia;D_

_Ah sim... não se preocupem o Itachi ainda vai aparecer (eu não resisto)_

_Deixem reviews e façam uma garotinha feliz \o\_


	2. Ponky's! Return

_Cap. 02_

_- huh \o pessoas que lêem a fic, me desculpem eu ter esquecido de colocar "hm" toda vez que o Deidara fala alguma coisa na outra fic XD, não se preocupem, já está reparado._

_- pergunta: pq será que ele sempre fala "hm" ? o.o _

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 02**

"**Ponky's! Return"**

Uchiha Sasuke estava andando tranquilamente pela estradinha que levava da floresta até a cidade ao lado, qualquer um que passasse por ele sorria e balançava a cabeça em aprovação ao belo casal que ele e a garotinha que estava ao seu lado supostamente formavam. A garotinha ao seu lado foi a mesma que ele encontrara na floresta a alguns minutos atrás, o interessante é que o garoto teve a impressão de ela ter saído de um completo caos que havia tido na floresta, mas deveria ter sido só impressão.

**Garotinha:** muito obrigada por me levar até a cidade...

**Sasuke:** por nada...

**Garotinha:** tem certeza de que não é incomodo você me acompanhar até a entrada da cidade?

**Sasuke:** imagina... Não é incomodo nenhum... – A garota sorriu em agradecimento e ele correspondeu. Ela tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que o Uchiha, o cabelo dela era bem negro, e os olhos dela eram bem castanhos, ela estava vestindo um quimono preto com detalhes vermelhos, a pele dela era tão branquinha... O cheiro do perfume dela era tão gostoso, ela lhe lembrava uma pessoa que o teria confundido muito em um passado não tão distante, mas ele não tinha certeza de quem era exatamente.

**Garotinha:** então? Eu me esqueci de perguntar seu nome...

**Sasuke:** Sasuke... muito prazer... – a garota sorriu.

**Garotinha:** muito prazer, eu sou a Mai... _– sorriso ultra doce – _de novo obrigada por ir junto comigo...

**Sasuke:** que nada, eu entendo, deve ser difícil achar sua irmã e o namorado dela no meio da cidade, você teve sorte de talvez eu conhecer ele... – Era fato, ele não estava acompanhando a doce garotinha à toa. – qual era mesmo o nome do namorado da sua irmã?

**Mai:** acho que era... Uchiha Itachi... – sim... De fato ele conhecia o muito bem.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Mao nadou até a borda do rio se xingando por ser tão estúpida de ter ido comer sozinha na floresta. Ela não iria morrer com uma queda de reles 60 metros, não depois de ter nadado uns três metros contra a correnteza. Ela iria sobreviver era isso que importava, não havia relevância se suas costelas estavam arrebentadas, suas pernas doloridas, e se ela tinha uma dificuldade imensa de respirar, ela iria ficar viva pra descontar sua raiva do maldito loiro que a atacou.

**Mao:** _"miséria... e minha espada ainda foi rio abaixo... que isso sirva de lição sua estúpida, só fure fila na frente das grávidas e dos velhinhos... pelo menos aquele idiota morreu..." _– ela mal terminou de completar a frase consigo mesma e ouviu os gemidos de Deidara que se arrastava pela borda que nem ela a uns dois metros de distancia.

**Deidara:** aquela garota maldita... _– se vira e da de cara com a Mao –_ que inferno! Você é imortal?! Hm.

**Mao:** _- tirando onda –_ mulheres belas não se ferem com quedas de 60 metros, correntezas e troncos de arvores que vem junto com a correnteza direto nas costelas...

**Deidara:** jura? Por que sua cabeça ta sangrando, hm... – Mao colocou a mão na testa e sentiu um corte que estava deixando jorrar uma quantidade de sangue suficientemente razoável para fazer alguém entrar em desespero, mas ela era Harumi Mao, já tinha sofrido cortes maiores em lugares bem piores que aquele.

**Mao:** mamãe... Por que eu larguei a faculdade de medicina?! – Deidara aproveitou o momento lamentação e arrependimento da garota para procurar sua mochila de argila explosiva, e logo ele entrou no seu momento de lamentação e arrependimento. Longe dali um velhinho que lavava roupa na cachoeira levanta a cabeça e vê uma enorme espada caindo do topo da cachoeira junto com um monte de argila explosiva, e por pouco ele não acaba sem a cabeça.

Mao sai de seu momento lamentação e arrependimento, levantou-se segurando as costelas e fuzilou Deidara com o olhar, ele se levantou tentando parar a hemorragia que estava tendo em seu braço e a encarou com o mesmo olhar assassino.

**Mao:** _- sorriso maligno - _então... Cadê aquela sua lama que explode?

**Deidara:** foi rio abaixo, mas eu não to vendo nenhuma espada monstruosa na sua mão hm... – Ou seja, sem armas, e ambos "levemente" feridos após a reles queda de 60 metros não havia jeito de eles se matarem, na verdade havia, mas não era nada saudável. Mao suspirou, e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

**Mao:** que beleza essa droga quebrou, a Mizuki vai ficar triste... – ela pensou um pouco e falou finalmente. – olha aqui oxigenado, vamos fazer uma trégua.

**Deidara:** hm?

**Mao:** uma trégua, imbecil, eu me lembro de aquele seu amigo estranho ter falado que você ta atrás do irmão do viadinho certo?

**Deidara:** hm...

**Mao:** é o seguinte, o moleque quer matar o irmão dele, e o irmão dele ta com a Mizuki...

**Deidara:** _- cri... cri... cri... –_ e daí?

**Mao:** ...

**Deidara:** ...

**Mao:** ...

**Deidara:** ...

**Mao:** pensa idiota! Se você ta atrás do moleque, e o moleque ta atrás do viadinho, qual é o jeito mais fácil de achar o moleque?!

**Deidara:** _- não cai a ficha – _

**Mao:** _- perdendo a paciência -_ indo atrás do viadinho!

**Deidara:** _- sem entender direito – _hm...

**Mao:** olha só, não é difícil _– desenhando no chão –_ ta aqui o moleque, ai ta aqui o viadinho, se o moleque ta atrás dele e ele tá com a Mizuki, o jeito mais fácil de achar o moleque é indo ficar perto do viadinho, entendeu? – Deidara teve que analisar um pouco os bonecos palitos da Mao para finalmente entender o que ela queria dizer.

**Deidara:** ta e aonde você quer chegar? Hm.

**Mao:** - suspira – olha só, ele _– aponta pro boneco escrito "viadinho" em cima – _ta com a minha amiga_ – aponta para a bonequinha sorridente – _e é pra eu encontrar com os dois no festival que vai ter hoje de noite, ou seja, se você vier comigo, você vai encontrar o viadinho e por conseqüência o irmão do viadinho que você quer matar...

**Deidara:**_ - desconfiado –_ e que garantia eu tenho de que o irmão do viad... quer dizer do Itachi vai aparecer?

**Mao: **do lugar onde eu tava sentada deu pra ver um moleque olhando pra paisagem que nem um idiota, acho que era ele... – Deidara lançou a ela um olhar penetrante e assassino refletindo sobre a proposta. – não se preocupe qualquer coisa a Mizuki te paga um churrasquinho.

**Deidara:** fechado, hm. – Mao sorriu com um brilho assassino no olhar.

**Mao:** ótimo, então vai na frente...

**Deidara:** vamos aonde?

**Mao:** eu não sei como se vai daqui até a cidade, ou seja, você que vai levar agente até lá.

**Deidara:** _- cri... cri... cri... –_ você não sabe o caminho? Hm.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Itachi abriu a porta do quarto e entrou sem pedir permissão, ou anunciar sua entrada, e logo percebeu o som do chuveiro ligado. O ninja correu os olhos pelo quarto, não havia nada de anormal, a única coisa desarrumada no quarto eram algumas roupas por cima da cama, no entanto não foi difícil Itachi perceber que sentado sobre a mesa de centro, estava "ele", encarando-o com um olhar assassino escondido atrás da inocência dos profundos olhos negros. Ninguém percebia a maldade por detrás daqueles olhos, mas Itachi os via, e não seria enganado por eles.

**Itachi:** o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele não obteve nada além de um olhar maligno como resposta. – onde está a Kuro? – e novamente um olhar congelante como resposta. – parece que você não aceitou a diferença entre nós dois da ultima vez. – falou o ninja retribuindo o olhar congelante com um olhar assassino. – dessa vez eu não vou te deixar inteiro _–sharingan-_

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun? Você já chegou? – indagou a garota mostrando a cabeça pela fresta de porta do banheiro. – espera só um minutinho eu vou por o roupão...

**Itachi:** Kuro, venha aqui e me explica como ele entrou aqui... _– aponta – _A garota saiu do banheiro enxugando as madeixas negras com uma toalha vestida com um roupão branco.

**Mizuki:** com quem você estava falando?

**Itachi:** com ele. _– aponta -_

**Mizuki:** ele quem? _– olha pra onde ele aponta -_ ah Itachi-kun! _– sorri feliz –_ que gracinha! – ela pula toda feliz no pescoço dele e lhe da um beijo na bochecha.

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki:** eu não acredito que você foi atrás de um ursinho igual ao Ponky! – falou a garota toda sorridente pegando o ursinho e abraçando-o com carinho. – que fofo, vai se chamar Ponky! – Itachi ficou encarando a garota sem entender direito, Mizuki não parecia estar brincando com, e ele não se lembra de ter trago o urso pra ela. Quais eram as chances de um urso que foi queimado e explodido ter renascido e chegado até lá sozinho? Ele achou melhor não se preocupar com isso, deixar pra queimar o urso mais tarde e tirar proveito da situação.

**Itachi:** _- fingindo -_ você ficou feliz? _– abraçando ela –_

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso doce triplo – _fiquei sim, ainda mais por que você lembrou... – falou a garota contente abraçando-lhe o pescoço.

**Itachi:** _- não lembrou -_ lembrei...

**Mizuki:** hoje faz três anos que agente se conheceu _– sorriso doce quádruplo –_ Três anos? Parecia menos apesar do aumento gradativo da altura (antes ela tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo) e dos peitos dela, parecia bem menos. (nota: é bom lembrar que a Mizuki e a Mao são dois anos mais novas que o Itachi, o Itachi é mais ou menos sete anos mais velho que o Sasuke, se o Sasuke tava com 15, o Itachi tava 22 e a Mizuki e a Mao com 20, ou seja quando eles se encontraram ele tinha 19 e ela tinha 17, e de 17 pra 20 faz muita diferença...wee eu sei fazer conta XD)

**Mizuki:** ah que gracinha – falou a garota beijando-o na bochecha – mas Itachi-kun eu não comprei nada pra você... – ela falou ainda com os braços em volta de seu pescoço fazendo biquinho. Ele encarou o urso, deu-lhe um sorriso maligno e desafiador e ergueu gentilmente o queixo dela.

**Itachi:** não tem problema... – foi o que ele falou antes de envolver seus lábios com os dela em um delicioso beijo.

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Mao:** ae oxigenado...

**Deidara:** _- não responde –_

**Mao:** to falando com você idiota...

**Deidara:** _- continua não respondendo – _

**Mao:** _- pega uma pedra que tem o dobro do tamanho dela e senta na cabeça do Deidara -_ fala comigo imbecil!

**Deidara:** _- sangrando –_ eu tava esperando você falar sua burra, hm!

**Mao:** ... ah... – faz um gesto para acalmá-lo – então perdoe-me... – ela falava isso mas não parecia estar realmente arrependida. – enfim vamos parar.

**Deidara:** parar por quê, hm?!

**Mao:** por que eu estou com frio, minhas costelas estão doendo e bateu sono.

**Deidara:** sono?! Nós não vamos perder tempo por causa das suas frescuras, hm _– toma porrada –_

**Mao:** eu não sou fresca, você não sente frio por que o vento não ta batendo na sua pele e eu to com sono por que nadei 5m contra a correnteza com um tronco maior que nós dois nas minhas costelas! Então agente vai parar sim, entendeu ou eu vou ter que quebrar suas pernas?! – Deidara concordou com a cabeça obediente a aquela mulher maluca que dava medo, temendo pelas suas pernas. Mao se sentou encostada a uma arvore de braços cruzados e ficou quieta por dois segundos, porém ela fitou o loiro e fez um sinal mandando ele se sentar ao lado dela.

**Deidara:** você quer que eu sente ai, hm?

**Mao:** é.

**Deidara:** pra que, hm?

**Mao:** eu quero me apoiar em alguma coisa. – Deidara olhou pra ela com cara de desdém.

**Deidara:** eu não vou servir de encosto pra você... _– olha pro olhar assassino dela –_ pensando bem, hm... – ele se sentou ao lado da Mao, e logo a garota encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele sentiu um arrepio, por medo e não por outra coisa, ela era medonha demais, mas até que de olhos fechados parecia um pouquinho mais meiga.

Mao precisou fechar os olhos durante dois minutos para dormir, ela realmente deveria estar cansada, ou era só uma preguiçosa mesmo. Deidara só precisou ficar naquela posição dois minutos pra ficar entediado.

**Deidara:** é sério eu odeio você, hm. – ele falou para a garota desacordada sussurrando com muito medo do que ela faria com ele se fosse acordada. O cabelo dela escorregou pelo ombro em resposta e ele quase deu um pulo de susto, o cabelo dela era tão lisinho, deveria dar nós tão fácil...

O akatsuki começou a mexer no cabelo da garota a fim de dar alguns nós, ou até mesmo cortar um pouco, ou quem sabe botar fogo, mas se assustou por ser macio e perfumado, ainda mais por que uma mulher-macho que nem aquela deveria ser ocupada demais atazanando a vida dos outros para cuidar do cabelo. Ele começou a enrolar o cabelo da garota nos dedos, mas começou a se irritar quando viu que não tava dando resultado. A garota se remexeu desconfortável com a posição fazendo ele quase dar um pulo de susto de novo, ele pensou um pouquinho a segurou delicadamente pelos ombros e a deitou em seu colo. Se ele estava preocupado com o conforto dela? Claro que não! Por que é que ele se preocuparia com uma garota bonitona, usando roupas coladinhas que ficava uma gracinha dormindo que nem ela? È obvio que ele não estava preocupado com ela, ele estava preocupado com o que ela faria se acordasse antes da hora e colocasse a culpa no encosto.

O loiro suspirou e olhou pro céu a tempo de uma gota de chuva cair em seu rosto. Que ótimo iria chover e ele lá servindo de travesseiro para uma garotinha com tendências assassinas. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ela resolveu tirar um cochilo? Cinco no máximo, mas para Deidara parecia ter passado umas três horas.

Mao acordou sendo incomodada pelas gotas que começaram a cair, abriu os olhos vagarosamente e deu de cara com a figura loira olhando pra ela de forma assassina. Ela ficou olhando pra ele com cara de idiota.

**Mao:** como é que foi que eu vim parar aqui?

**Deidara:** eu só sou o encosto, hm. – A garota sorriu maliciosa, bocejou, se levantou e olhou para o céu.

**Mao:** que inferno, vai começar a chover. – Deidara se levantou e se pos a olhar o céu ao lado dela, a garota deveria ser uns 5 cm mais baixa que ele.

**Deidara:** pois é, vai começar a chover e a gente aqui, hm. – ele falou em um tom acusador. Mao sorriu maquiavelicamente e deu um beijo na face esquerda do loiro.

**Mao:** para de reclamar e vamos logo. – Deidara ficou olhando pra ela interrogativo. – ah isso, foi só pra te irritar mesmo. – ela falou sorrindo maldosamente andando na frente dele. O loiro ficou parado olhando pra ela interrogativo e assassinando-a em seus pensamentos.

**Deidara:** _"essa vagab... ela sabe pra onde ta andando? Tem um buraco bem ali...Hahahahahahah, hm"_

_Continua \o\_

_Caham, me perdoem a demora,_

_É que bem... o bloqueio criativo... __Pois é \o\ Itachi-kun apareceu n.n_

_E o Ponky! is come back! o.ó_

_Campanha:_

_Evitem bloqueios criativos e deem sugestões ;D_

_Campanha 2:_

_Plantem uma arvore, façam uma garotinha feliz e deixem reviews ;D_

_Quiz:_

_O Ponky! deve sobreviver inteiro nessa fic? _

_Quiz 2:_

_Quem é a garotinha que se encontra com Sasuke, supostamente chamada de Mai?_

_XDD _

_Com amor Yuuko n.n _


	3. Tal irmã, tal irmã

_Cap. 03_

_- cap. 03 ;D, se sair um lixo é culpa do meu bloqueio criativo e da minha_

"_elevadíssima" capacidade mental._

_- ah sim, coloquei outra personagem inventada, e vou por mais um \o\_

_Só para fazer da vida dos personagens um inferno maior ;D_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 03**

"**Tal irmã, tal irmã..."**

Deidara se considerava um artista de calibre superior, suas habilidades não possuem falhas, uma perfeição artística que não perdia pra ninguém. Bom, era isso o que ele pensava até conhecer uma garotinha chamada Harumi Mao, para tal garotinha, danem-se as ordens, os padrões, as formas, as regras e principalmente as vidas alheias. O que isso tem a ver com a filosofia de Deidara? Era bem simples, por causa daquela garotinha ele havia começado a questionar consigo mesmo seus valores. A arte é um estouro, Harumi Mao é um bombardeio.

Por falar nela, ela deveria estar se sentindo bem confortável nas costas dele.

**Deidara:** você comeu quantas daquelas marmitas que você me roubou, hm?

**Mao:** cala a boca e para de reclamar, é culpa sua você estar me carregando desse jeito.

**Deidara:** é culpa minha se você é cega e burra de não ver um buraco do tamanho da lua, hm?!

**Mao:** não, é culpa seu você ser tão forte quanto uma garotinha.

**Deidara:** por mim eu largava você agora pra morrer sangrando aqui.

**Mao:** então por que você na faz isso seu loiro bicudo?

**Deidara:** por que eu estou me comendo de curiosidade pra saber quem é a namoradinha do Itachi, hm.

**Mao:** ué você nunca viu ela?

**Deidara:** não, hm. – Mao, pegou um papel dentro do decote de sua blusa e o colocou na frente do Deidara.

**Mao:** ó – Deidara viu a imagem de Mao e outra garota sentadas em uma sacada de madeira com montanhas cobertas de neve atrás. Ambas estavam com elegantíssimos casacos de pele, a Mao com um branco e a outra com um casaco preto. A outra garota ficava pau a pau com a Mao em questão de beleza, ela tinha assim como a Mao cabelos bem negros, a pele branquinha, possuía olhos bem verdes e um sorriso ultra doce.

**Deidara:** onde vocês estavam nessa foto?

**Mao:** gastando um pouco do dinheiro que a gente tinha conseguido em um trabalho. _– olha a foto - _esse casaco tinha ficado tão bem em mim...

**Deidara:** pelo local vocês devem ter ganhado muito dinheiro mesmo, hm.

**Mao:** é dá pra sobreviver... Era de pele legitima... o que eu fiz com esse casaco?

**Deidara:** _- insinuando – _e que tipo de trabalho vocês fizeram para serem tão bem recompensadas hm?

**Mao:** eu não me lembro quem foi o cara desse dia... Mas deveria ter sido alguém bem perigoso pra pagarem tanto pra gente matá-lo. – Deidara deu uma freada.

**Deidara:** Matar? Eu pensei que era outra coisa hm.

**Mao:** não é outra coisa _– olhar assassino –_ contrataram a gente pra matar o cara.

**Deidara:** essa menina fofa da foto _– aponta pra Mizuki – _matar alguém, hm?!

**Mao:** você não a acharia fofa se visse as facas que ela carrega debaixo da roupa... Que saco dá pra ir mais rápido?!

**Deidara:** daria se você não pesasse 200t... _– toma porrada –_ _"andar você não consegue, mas espancar dos outros é fichinha ne sua vaca? Hm."_

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Itachi: **Kuro, você sabe que eu só me importo com o seu bem estar, certo?

**Mizuki:** sei sim Itachi-kun _– sorriso –_

**Itachi:** você sabe que tudo que você quiser eu faço, certo?

**Mizuki:** sei sim Itachi-kun _– sorriso –_

**Itachi:** você sabe que eu só me importo em lhe proporcionar prazer e te ver feliz certo?

**Mizuki:** sei sim Itachi-kun _– sorriso – _

**Itachi:** então por que nós não vamos a alguma loja pra você escolher um novo presente heim?

**Mizuki:** eu já estou satisfeita com o novo Ponky! Itachi-kun.

**Itachi:** eu sei, mas eu me sinto insatisfeito te presenteando só com esse brinquedo. – na verdade ele não estava insatisfeito, ele estava, no fundo de suas entranhas, com medo do que o urso possuído faria. E depois ele queria presentear a Mizuki com outra coisa para poder tocar fogo no Ponky! mais tarde.

**Mizuki:** você não precisa me comprar nada _– insinuando –_ existem outras formas de se presentear alguém...

**Itachi:** é eu sei, isso a gente resolve mais tarde... Mas Kuro...

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun pensa comigo, se você não tivesse queimado o Ponky! naquele dia da caverna eu não precisaria ter ficado perto de você pra afastar o frio.

**Itachi:** Kuro, isso só confirma que nós dois só estamos juntos graças à morte desse urso.

**Mizuki:** é mas, se o Ponky! não existisse você não teria queimado ele, e "aquilo" não teria acontecido. – Itachi teve a impressão de que Ponky! o encarou com uma expressão de _"ou seja você deve a sua felicidade a mim"_

**Itachi:** _"eu queimo você mais tarde"_ - Mizuki, que até agora estava segurando o brinquedo com os dois braços como se ele fosse um bebe, o colocou no decote do quimono rosa e abraçou o pescoço do ninja.

**Mizuki:** você é um bobo Itachi-kun, se está com ciúme do Ponky! por que não prova pra si mesmo quem de vocês dois é o melhor? – Ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

**Itachi:** você quer que eu compita com um brinquedo? – ela o calou dando-lhe um beijo bem quente. Ele retribuiu e tomou o domínio de suas línguas sem se importar com o que as pessoas na rua pensavam, fazendo inveja nos marmanjos que não tiraram o olho de sua Kuro desde que eles saíram da pensão.

No entanto a garota interrompeu o beijo repentinamente para impedir que objetos semelhantes a agulhas os acertassem parando-os habilidosamente entre os dedos. Itachi quase não conseguiu acompanhar o movimento da garota, ele apenas olhou para a mão de Mizuki que mantinha as quatro agulhas entre os dedos e para a garota que sorria em uma direção.

**Mizuki:** ...Mai-chan _– sorriso –_ que saudade. – Falou ela olhando para uma garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos vestida com um quimono negro que evidentemente foi quem lançou as agulhas na direção deles.

**Mai:** se amassando com um homem no meio da rua, você não tem vergonha não?!

**Mizuki:** ué, eu e o Itachi-kun não fizemos nada de mais... _– sorriso –_ ainda... – Sasuke aparece saindo de uma loja ao lado.

**Sasuke:** Mai, não tinha de limão com leite, chocolate e polpa de pêssego de soja ( eu acabei de inventar esse sabor \o\) então eu peguei só de limão. – disse o garoto distraindo olhando para a embalagem de um suco.

**Mai:** obrigada Sasuke-kun _– sorriso doce –_

**Sasuke:** então onde estão sua irmã e o namorado dela? – levanta a cabeça e vê o Itachi e a Mizuki – você já os achou? _– olhar assassino –_

**Itachi:** já faz muito tempo... Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Uchiha Ita... _– é agarrado pela Mizuki –_

**Mizuki:** _- apertando o Sasuke –_ Ah que gracinha! Sasuke-kun é você mesmo?! Npssa como você cresceu! Ta cada vez mais parecido com o Itachi-kun! Nossa você ta alto! Olha só como ficou malhadinho que gracinha. – Mizuki apertava o Sasuke como se fosse a titia chata que gosta de agarrar bochechas e apertar bem forte os sobrinhos quando os vê. O garoto não teve tempo de escapar da Mizuki, mas até que ele tava gostando de ser apertado contra os peitos dela.

**Mizuki:** _- ainda apertando o Sasuke -_ que fofo, como cresceu rápido! Parece até que eu to ficando velha...

**Itachi:** _- se comendo de ciúmes –_ Kuro... Largue o Sasuke ele ta ficando roxo.

**Mizuki:** não precisa ter ciúmes Itachi-kun, vem aqui vamos medir quanto ele cresceu.

**Sasuke:** bem que eu suspeitava que já tinha visto aquele sorriso em algum lugar...

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso doce –_ que sorriso?

**Sasuke:** - _se livra da Mizuki –_ esse sorriso! _– aponta –_ Não é a toa que vocês duas são irmãs. – Mai apenas sorri docemente da mesma forma que Mizuki, a garota coloca o indicador na frente da boca indicando que estava pensando e depois fala.

**Mizuki:** irmãs? Eu a Mai-chan?

**Sasuke:** não... ela e o barril de peixes atrás de você.

**Itachi:** cuidado com o que você fala...

**Mizuki:** aah, claro que não Sasuke-chan. A Mai-chan não é minha irmã _– exclamação de todos presentes –_ ela é irmã da Mao-chan. – Mai reage como se tivessem contado um segredo seu em publico, Sasuke cospe sangue, uma garotinha fofa como a Mai ser irmã da vaca da Mao?

**Sasuke:** você está mentindo ne?!

**Mizuki:** claro que não, Harumi Mao, e Harumi Mai _– sorriso doce –_ ela não tinha te falado o sobrenome não? – na verdade não.

**Sasuke:** você?! É irmã daquela arruaceira?!

**Mai:** não eu sou uma teletabie que venho para dominar o mundo. – Sasuke ficou de queixo caído, aquele sarcasmo, ela realmente era irmã da Mao.

**Sasuke:** por que você falou que era irmã da Mizuki?

**Mai:** eu tenho meus motivos.

**Mizuki:** a Mai-chan deve ter andado espionando a Mao-chan e eu, afinal de contas, ninguém das nossas famílias sabe onde eu e a Mao-chan estamos, ou com quem andamos. _– sorriso –_ Não é Mai-chan?

**Mai: **não me olhe com essa cara de adivinha Mizuki, você sabe muito bem por que eu estou aqui.

**Sasuke:** e por quê?

**Mai:** há três anos atrás, um homem chamado Orochimaru, contratou duas assassinas de nível altíssimo para assassinar um ninja chamado Uchiha Itachi. No entanto as assassinas não fizeram o serviço e ainda deram um golpe no imbecil do Orochimaru... O problema é que essas duas assassinas são de vilarejo secreto, muito conhecido por suas técnicas eficientes de assassinato.

**Sasuke:** e você ta querendo me dizer...

**Mai:** que ela e a vaca da Mao mancharam o nome do nosso vilarejo não matando o tal de Itachi e ainda por cima tapeando o cliente, isso é uma vergonha! Pra completar a Mizuki ainda fica se amassando no meio da rua com quem ela deveria ter matado há três anos atrás!

**Mizuki:** Mai-chan, não tem por que nós duas termos manchado o nome do vilarejo, nós aceitamos o trabalho por nossa conta e não em nome do vilarejo.

**Mai:** e você acha que meu pai se importa com isso?! A Mao envergonha o vilarejo inteiro sozinha, mas pelo menos ela teria feito o trabalho, agora você além de roubar o dinheiro se apaixona pelo alvo isso é o fim!

**Itachi:** Kuro me deixa matar essa menina...

**Mizuki:** não, não, a Mao-chan vai querer fazer isso no seu lugar...

**Mai:** e ele ainda te chama pelo primeiro nome! Ninguém fora do vilarejo deveria saber seu primeiro nome!

**Mizuki:** Mai-chan, você contou pro Sasuke-chan que seu primeiro nome é Mai.

**Mai:** É mas eu vou matar ele depois.

**Sasuke:** você vai o que?!

**Mai:** cala a boca.

**Mizuki:** então vamos ver, a Mai-chan não é uma assassina de nível superior, ela não sai do vilarejo sem ordens, ou seja, alguém deve ter mandado você aceitar um trabalho que envolva matar o Sasuke-chan, o Itachi-kun, a Mao-chan e eu _– sorriso –_ quem foi que te contratou pra isso?

**Mai:** você sabe muito bem que eu não vou dizer.

**Mizuki:** não importa, não tem como você completar o trabalho Mai-chan, você não pode contra o Itachi-kun ainda...

**Mai:** _- sorriso maligno –_ eu não, mas você sabe _que ele _pode. – Por alguns segundos a expressão de Mizuki mudou de um sorriso doce, para uma feição de assombro. A garota olhou para os lados procurando algo, e por fim concluiu sorrindo.

**Mizuki:** isso não é justo, eu não posso contra _ele _sozinha... _– sorriso –_ é melhor ir atrás da Mao-chan... – a garota falou recuando. Mais fez um movimento rápido com as mãos e no mesmo instante Mizuki teve que bloquear novas agulhas bloqueando-as entre os dedos.

Mai calçou duas luvas e estava pronta para começar um estrago puxando a espada que mantinha escondida no quimono, mas foi impedida por um certo ninja de cabelos negros que segurara firmemente sua mão.

**Itachi:** a Mao que se dane _– sharingan – _

**Sasuke:** Itachi! Seu assunto é comigo! – o caçula estava pronto para avançar contra o irmão, mas foi parado por Mizuki que do nada aparecera segurando uma faca no seu pescoço.

**Mai:** seu idiota sai daqui senão ela vai acabar te matando.

**Sasuke:** _"dá onde é que ela surgiu, meu sharingan não rastreou?!"_

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-chan, você nunca se perguntou por que o Orochimaru-san me contratou para matar o Itachi-kun? – ela não esperou a resposta – foi por que...

**Policial:** ei vocês ai! Que algazarra é essa?! – em menos de meio segundo os quatro já haviam escondido todas as armas, desativado os sharingans e colocado sorrisos doces na boca.

**Mizuki:** não é nada senhor policial – sorriso – vamos Itachi-kun? – ela falou agarrando Itachi pelo braço como de costume. Sasuke encarou o irmão enquanto ele era puxado pela garota com uma expressão de que aquilo não iria parar por ali.

O policial estava prontamente interrogando a Mai que respondia com um sorriso gentil e a voz doce. Enquanto isso Sasuke aproveitou para pensar no que iria fazer com ela se ela decidisse matá-lo também, não que ele estivesse com medo, ele apenas estava preocupado em ter que machucar uma garotinha supostamente fofa como a Mai apesar de talvez for uma vaca tal à irmã.

_**- Longe dali – **_

**Itachi:** aquela garotinha realmente é irmã da Mao?

**Mizuki:** é sim, mas não é com ela com quem eu estou preocupada. – Itachi a encarou pedindo uma explicação, Mizuki apenas sorriu.

**Mizuki:** é melhor nós acharmos logo a Mao-chan...

**Itachi:** aquela garotinha vai voltar atrás de você.

**Mizuki:** eu sei, por isso eu deixei uma lembrancinha pra ela.

**Sasuke:** Mai você está ouvindo esse apito?

**Mai:** que apito?

**Sasuke:** acho que vem dentro daquele barril de peixe. – Mais foi até o barril desconfiada e abriu a tampa, dois segundos depois havia fumaça e peixes caindo do céu por causa da explosão.

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Mao:** já chegamos?

**Deidara:** não, hm.

**Mao:** e agora?

**Deidara:** também não, hm.

**Mao:** ... E agora?

**Deidara:** cala essa boca senão eu te jogo no rio, hm.

**Mao:** eu não quero calar a boca, já basta você que fica calado que nem um defunto enquanto alisa minhas pernas.

**Deidara:** _- cospe sangue – _eu não estou alisando suas pernas, hm.

**Mao:** então queta essa mão! – Mao ia falar mais alguma coisa em relação a ele ser um oxigenado tarado, mas se calou para apurar sua audição. Sua intuição feminina dizia que tinha alguém ali e não seria nada saudável se ela ignorasse.

**Mao:** tem alguém aqui.

**Deidara:** cala a boca, é chuva começando a engrossar hm.

**Mao:** você é tão gentil que me dá inveja. – O loiro virou um pouco o pescoço para responder a garota, mas no mesmo momento um vulto pulou na frente deles fazendo com que ele tropeçasse de susto caindo levando a Mao junto.

**Pessoa:** are, are olha só o que temos aqui. – Deidara que foi o primeiro a reconhecer o causador de seu susto e por conseqüência de sua queda, foi também o primeiro a se levantar pronto para castigar o maldito infeliz que tentou sufocá-lo o fazendo cair com a cara bem no meio dos peitos enormes da Mao.

**Deidara:** seja lá quem você for vai morrer explodido, hm.

**Mao:** engraçado como você teve tempo de tropeçar e virar a cara pra cair direto nos meus peitos seu tarado.

**Deidara:** eu ia cair neles de um jeito ou de outro, eles são enormes sua gorda, hm!

**Mao:** repete isso de novo pra eu arrancar sua língua seu oxigenado!

Pessoa: _- interrompendo –_ acalmem-se, acalmem-se, nenhum dos dois sabia que...

**Deidara and Mao:** não se mete idiota! (hm!)

**Pessoa:** _- gota – _bom, os dois parecem se entender bem, então eu vou esperar vocês se matarem para eu prender o que sobreviver. – A morena e o loiro pararam de discutir para assassinarem o individuo com o olhar.

**Mao:** quem você pensa que eu sou pra ameaçar me prender seu suicida?!

**Pessoa:** _- gota –_

**Deidara:** espera ai! Eu me lembro de você, você é o Kakashi, o jounnin maldito que estava com o nove - caudas naquele dia, hm! – Deidara nem se deu conta de que inicialmente ele estava atrás do Kakashi e do garotinho nove – caudas antes de trombar com a Mao.

**Kakashi:** é... então você sobreviveu...

**Mao:** você apanhou desse trouxa? Nossa você realmente é forte como uma garotinha.

**Deidara:** você fica quieta antes que eu te exploda, hm!

**Kakashi:** eu me lembro de você garota, eu não lembro por que eu te imagino com o sobretudo da akatsuki, mas eu lembro que foi você e sua amiga que seqüestraram o Sasuke a três anos atrás.

**Mao:** eu não seqüestrei o moleque, eu e a Mizuki levamos ele para passear na outra cidade.

**Kakashi:** ele voltou desmaiado, com um olho roxo, costelas quebradas...

**Mao:** ele caiu naquele dia!

**Deidara:** de um prédio?

**Mao:** o que vocês pensam que eu sou?! A mãe dele?! – Alguma coisa se mexeu nos arbustos fazendo a garota pular de susto, mas não era nada além de um garotinho loiro de olhos azuis aparecendo por trás do Kakashi.

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei! Os seus cães ninjas acharam um cheiro parecido com o do Sasuke indo pra cidade. – Uma garota de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes apareceu logo após o Naruto.

**Sakura:** nós precisamos ir logo antes que a chuva comece e eles percam o rastro.

**Deidara:** _- cochichando pra Mao – _vamos explodir todos eles de uma vez e roubar um desses cachorros pra voltar logo pra cidade, hm.

**Mao:** _- cochichando pro Deidara -_ eu odeio cachorros, eles me fazem espirrar.

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei, parece que os cães também detectaram outro cheiro andando com ele. – O akatsuki e a assassina começaram a armar estratégias de tortura com brilhos assassinos no olhar.

**Kakashi:** outro cheiro?

**Naruto:** é um cheiro doce de perfume, parecendo cheiro de mulher...

**Sakura:** nada garante que seja uma mulher!

**Naruto:** calma Sakura-chan!

**Kakashi:** nós devemos levar em conta todas as possibilidades Sakura... hm? Pode falar Mao. – O Kakashi passou a palavra para a morena que estava com o braço levantado querendo perguntar.

**Mao:** por acaso, esses seus _– fala com desprezo –_ cães disseram que tipo de perfume era?

**Deidara:** _- cochichando –_ e o que isso te interessa?

**Mao:** _- cochichando – _a garota pode ser a Mizuki seu idiota.

**Deidara:** _- cochichando –_ o que sua amiga estaria fazendo com o irmão do Itachi?!

**Mao:** _- cochichando –_ eu sei lá... De repente...

**Kakashi:** ótima pergunta Mao! Naruto responde essa.

**Naruto:** por que eu?!

**Kakashi:** por que eu mandei.

**Sakura:** disseram que era perfume de Lilás... – Mao fez uma cara pensativa.

**Naruto:** um homem não usaria perfume de Lilás...

**Sakura:** cala a boca!

**Mao:** _- pensando com seus zíperes –_ _"Lilás?! A Mizuki não usa mais perfume de Lilás desde que saímos do vilarejo... – cai a ficha – não pode ser...que droga..."_

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei...

**Kakashi:** ta bem Sakura, então vamos, mas primeiro prendam esses dois se eles resistirem matem eles.

**Mao:** calma ae tio, a gente não fez nada!

**Deidara:** se querem me prender venham tentar, hm! _– toma porrada –_

**Mao**: você ta desarmado idiota.

**Kakashi:** eles estão desarmados aproveitem!

**Mao:** - puxa uma dinamite de dentro do decote com um isqueiro – esse tipo de coisa é feitio da Mizuki, mas... _– acende -_

_- Cabom! - _

_Continua... \o\_

**_oOoOoOo _**

_Nhá! Cap. 03 complete o.ó_

_Goomen se não lhe agradou o.o_

_Mas é que:_

_Yuuko and Ponky! vs. Bloqueio Criativo and Burrice da Yuuko (1,2,3 figth!)_

_XDD, eu o Ponky! estamos fazendo o possível para acabar com o _

_Maldito bloqueio u.ú_

_Enfim ;D espero que tenham gostado n.n_

_Obrigada pela as reviews e já sabem ne?_

_Campanha:_

_Deixem reviews e façam uma garotinha feliz! \o\ (senão o Ponky! pega o.ó)_

_Até o próximo capitulo .D_

_Com amor Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	4. Perfume de lilás

_Cap. 04_

_- gente que lastima tá minha internet... _

_- entrada de um outro personagem meu n.n_

_- se o capitulo estiver uma droga... é culpa do Ponky!_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 04**

"**Perfume de Lilás..."**

Era uma vez uma garotinha fofa, doce, gentil, agradável, meiga, delicada, bondosa e desapegada a bens materiais chamada Harumi Mao. Mao é uma especialista no ramo de assassinatos e é uma eximia usuária do mano a mano, ela se considera uma assassina de calibre superior, de técnica perfeita (que por acaso era bater primeiro e quem sabe perguntar depois) de uma supremacia que não perdia pra ninguém. É claro que ela ainda acha isso de si mesma, no entanto certa figura loira que aparecera em sua vida naquele dia e conseguira transformá-la num inferno havia chamado sua atenção. Mas isso era algo que ela em sua incrível fofura, gentileza, meiguice, delicadeza, bondade e liberdade dos bens materiais iria admitir, até mesmo por que ela era tão cabeça dura que dava medo.

Por falar na figura loira, ele deveria estar bem nervoso com ela, pelo menos julgado pela sua atual expressão feliz ele não estava.

**Deidara:** eu odeio você, hm.

**Mao:** como se eu me importasse.

**Deidara:** já está para anoitecer, você acabou de explodir nós dois e pra melhorar vai chover hm.

**Mao:** e daí? Deu pra fugir não deu?

**Deidara:** Se não tivesse dado também nós merecíamos morrer _– olhar assassino –._ Deidara se refere à facilidade com a qual ele e a morena fugiram, haja vista que Kakashi, o nove - caudas e a garotinha de cabelos rosas se não morreram na explosão morreram voando penhasco abaixo.

**Mao:** caramba, como você reclama... – falou a garota desanimada. Deidara não conhecida Mao a longa data, mais sabia que se ela não o respondesse de forma grosseira ou maldosa havia alguma coisa muito errada.

**Deidara:** o que foi, hm?

**Mao:** cala essa boca...

**Deidara:** fala-me por que você virou gente tão repentinamente senão eu te empurro precipício abaixo, hm. – Mao o encarou com um olhar assassino pensando seriamente em jogá-lo precipício abaixo, mas por fim falou.

**Mao:** a gente arrumou uma encrenca daquelas... – ela disse desanimada.

**Deidara:** _"eu arrumei uma encrenca daquelas quando encontrei com você sua..."_ por que, hm?

**Mao:** sabe quando aquele trio-pateta ( se referindo ao time de Kakashi) falaram que os _– fala com desprezo – _cães identificaram um cheiro de perfume de Lilás andando junto com o do irmão do viadinho?

**Deidara:** e daí?

**Mao:** Lilás é uma flor com o cheiro bem distinto e é raro encontrar ela ou a fragrância por aí, no lugar da onde eu venho, as mulheres usam perfume de Lilás para facilitar o rastreamento caso se percam, morram e etc.

**Deidara:** e daí?

**Mao:** e daí, que se acharam cheiro de Lilás, significa que alguma mulher do meu vilarejo está andando com o irmão do viadinho.

**Deidara**: - _não deu a mínima – _e daí? – Mao ficou olhando pra ele de forma assassina.

**Mao:** e daí, que se uma mulher do lugar de onde eu venho anda com um homem que não seja o pai ou o irmão, só resta duas alternativas: 1) ela vai matar o cara, e/ou 2) ela está escondendo o corpo por que ela matou o cara.

**Deidara:** e daí? O irmão do Itachi matou o Orochimaru, não vai ser qualquer mulher que vai conseguir matá-lo. – Mao apenas olhou para ele interrogativa.

**Mao:** pode até ser, mas não mandariam qualquer um para esse trabalho...

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Não muito longe da cidade – **_

**Sasuke: **seu nome é Mai mesmo ne?

**Mai:** sim senhor.

**Sasuke:** quem te mandou atrás do Itachi e da Mizuki?

**Mai:** eu não vou te contar.

**Sasuke:** por que não?

**Mai:** eu tenho meus motivos. – Ela falou aquilo no sentido_ de não vou te contar por que eu não quero e não dou a mínima pro que você pensa_. O jovem Uchiha teve que controlar seu impulso de obrigar a garotinha a falar de forma mais violenta. Ele se calou e analisou Harumi Mai, se a Mizuki não tivesse acusado ele jamais pensaria naquela garotinha sarcástica porém fofa como uma assassina. A Mai (aparentemente) era meiga, delicada e frágil ela deveria ser o tipo de garota que foi criada de forma caseira para ser uma esposa amável e gentil e não uma assassina maquiavélica.

**Mai:** para de me encarar. – a garota falou sentindo que estava sendo observada.

**Sasuke:** humph! Quem diria que uma garota do seu tamanho quer me matar.

**Mai:** eu não quero te matar, eu estou sendo paga para te matar, eu não do a mínima para a sua existência.

**Sasuke:** Mai...

**Mai:** senhor?

**Sasuke:** por que nós estamos andando algemados? – indagou o garoto confuso embaraçado com a encenaçãozinha a qual estava submetido de namoradinho andando de mãos dadas com a namoradinha.

**Mai:** desse jeito é mais fácil de eu te vigiar.

**Sasuke:** por que você não me mata de uma vez? – falou o garoto de certa forma esperançoso com a atitude da Mai para preservá-lo perto dela.

**Mai:** não vai ser eu quem vai te matar, o cliente pediu pra eu te levar vivo até ele depois que eu matasse o resto do povo. – e as esperanças vão embora.

**Sasuke:** no meio do mato?!

**Mai:** cala a boca, eu estou rastreando o chakra da Mao.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Não tão distante da cidade – **_

**Itachi:** Kuro por que nós não voltamos para a hospedaria e agimos como se nada tivesse ocorrido?

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun, não seja preguiçoso.

**Itachi:** você deveria ter deixado eu matar a garotinha.

**Mizuki:** mesmo que eu deixasse Itachi-kun, a situação só iria piorar pro nosso lado... e depois a Mai-chan não está sozinha... – Itachi olhou para ela querendo saber o por que, mas a ficha não caiu como de costume.

**Mizuki:** que foi?

**Itachi:** por que você diz que a Mai não está sozinha?

**Mizuki:** ah sim! Bem os assassinos do meu vilarejo andam em dupla _– sorriso –_

**Itachi:** e...

**Mizuki:** _- :D –_

**Itachi:** _- perdendo a paciência –_ e quem está junto com ela?

**Mizuki:** como é que eu vou saber?

**Itachi:** _- olhar venenoso –_ você não está escondendo nada de mim, está Kuro? – Aquilo era chantagem emocional, Itachi sabia que ela começaria a chorar pedindo perdão por estar escondendo algo dele quando ambos deveriam ter um relacionamento sério e sem segredos.

**Mizuki:** não estou não Itachi-kun _– sorriso doce triplo – _

**Itachi:** _- quebra a cara –_ sua...

**Mizuki:** estranho o chakra da Mao-chan está acompanhado de outro que eu não reconheço... – Itachi surpreso com a atitude reservada de sua Kuro decidiu que iria descontar suas frustrações em alguém, então olhou para o Ponky! que ainda se encontrava no decote do quimono da Mizuki e lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso _"você não vai ficar ai muito tempo" _

_**oOoOoOo**_

A tarde já estava quase no fim, e a chuva ainda ameaçava cair com algumas gotas, mas não parecia que iria passar disso. O destino era uma coisa em que nem Deidara e nem Mao davam importância, os dois eram do tipo de pessoa que acredita que faz o próprio caminho. Se destino existe ou não isso não interessava, mas no entanto, nada do que havia ocorrido era obra do acaso.

Mas como nem tudo são flores na vida de Harumi Mao, e como ela estava acostumada a se dar mal, a garota não se importava com o fato de os recentes acontecimentos serem obras do acaso ou não. No momento a única coisa que a preocupava era a pessoa dona no tão singelo e fatal perfume de Lilás, e os objetivos de tal pessoa, e logicamente, o que teria acontecido com sua linda e perfeita espada.

**Deidara:** _- perturbado –_ sentiu isso, hm?

**Mao:** o que?

**Deidara: **isso... _– desconfiado –_ essa presença maligna se aproximando, hm.

**Mao:** você é esquizofrênico é? Não tem nada vindo pra cá.

**Deidara:** você deve ser estúpida, como é que não está sentindo esse chakra absurdo vindo pra cá, hm? – No fundo a garota sentia mas não se importava.

**Mao:** doido...

**Deidara:** que engraçado, tem outro chakra andando, mas acho que eu sei quem é, hm...

**Mao:** deve ser algum cachorrinho perambulando por ai... – Deidara que estava andando atrás da garota teve vontade de soca - lá pelo descaso de sua intuição, mas se contentou em vê-la tropeçando em outro buraco do tamanho da lua como diria ele e arrebentando o tornozelo para combinar com os outros danos físicos sofridos por ela naquele dia.

Mas, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e Deidara errou seus cálculos e acabou arrebentando o tornozelo no buraco do tamanho da lua que ele não viu por estar preocupado demais rindo da desgraça da Mao. Ele poderia ter caído direto com a cara no chão, mas seu anjo da guarda olhou por ele e o fez cair por cima da garota como forma de amaciar a queda. Os dois ficaram muito próximos mesmo um do outro, ambos estavam com idéias assassinas na mente quando caíram, mas nenhum deles levou em conta quando sentiram a respiração um do outro tão próxima... Tão quente... O fato engraçado foi que nenhum dos dois se mexeu para sair daquela posição, como se estivessem aproveitando, ou gostando de estarem daquela forma tão próxima.

Mao não dava a mínima pra quem quer que esteja se aproximando. No entanto ela tem que admitir que ficou surpresa quando viu uma garotinha muito parecida com ela aparecendo por entre as arvores de mãos dadas com outro garoto. A garotinha também pareceu muito surpresa em ter visto a Mao, mas não pelo fato de a ter visto, mas pelo fato de a ter visto por baixo de um homem.

**Mao:** _- custando a acreditar jogando o Deidara de lado –_ Mai?! – Mao tinha o péssimo habito de não se importar em lembrar-se das pessoas, porém era pedir demais que ela não se lembrasse da irmãzinha.

**Mai:** Mao?!

**Mao:** que é que você está fazendo aqui?!

**Mai:** e daí?! O que você está fazendo aqui com esse cara! _– aponta pro Deidara –_ será que hoje deu de as duas ficarem se amassando com um cara ao ar livre?!

**Mao:** _"as duas"_?!

**Mai:** é a Mizuki também!

**Mao:** Mizuki? – ela repetiu o nome da amiga como se não tivesse se lembrado dela durante um bom tempo. Mai apontou para trás e Mao seguiu o gesto da irmão. Obviamente cuspiu sangue quando percebeu a amiga com a mão na boca extremamente embaraçada mais vermelha que a Hinata com o Itachi do lado olhando debochadamente.

**Mao:** _- cuspindo sangue –_ mi-mi-Mizuki?! Que joça é essa?!

**Mizuki:** m-m-Mao-chan...

**Itachi:** nossa Deidara eu pensei que você tinha um gosto melhor para mulheres...

**Deidara:** e que diabos você está fazendo aqui, hm?!

**Itachi:** a Kuro me obrigou... _– aponta pra Mizuki –_ eu não teria vindo se soubesse que você estava "entretendo" a Mao... – havia obviamente um toque de sarcasmo naquela frase. Deidara ignorou o colega akatsuki e olhou para a garota ao seu lado a fim de matar a curiosidade de saber quem era a namoradinha do Itachi.

**Deidara:** _- encarando a Mizuki –_ ah... então é você que é Mizuki Kuro, hm...

**Mizuki:** olá _– sorriso – _

**Itachi:** _- desconfiado –_ então é ela o que?

**Deidara:** a sua namorada, pelo visto ninguém saiu ganhando...

**Itachi:** saiu ganhando o que?

**Deidara:** o bolão que a gente fez pra ver quem descobria a identidade da sua namorada. O líder apostou que era aquela menina peituda que você ficou secando no restaurante segunda-feira, o Tobi falou que era aquela garota peituda que sorriu pra você perto do rio terça-feira, o Hidan falou que era aquela tia peituda que você ajudou a carregar as compras na quarta-feira, o Kakuzu disse que foi aquela mulher peituda que te atendeu quando você foi pagar as contas na quinta-feira, o Zetsu disse que foi aquela outra peituda que você ficou secando na sexta-feira no restaurante. Se quer saber eu apostei que era o Kisame... Pelo menos a gente acertou que era uma peituda.

**Mizuki:** _- chorando -_ Itachi-kun? Você fica secando mulheres peitudas quando eu não estou perto?!

**Itachi:** é claro que não Kuro...

**Deidara:** _- sacaneando -_ é ele as encara por que os peitos lembram você. – Itachi cuspiu sangue com a frase, mas ele disfarçou tão rápido que ninguém viu.

**Mao:** eu falei que esse viadinho não prestava pra você Mizuki...

**Mai:** esse cara só anda perto de mulheres peitudas?

**Sasuke:** o Itachi não merece ser amado por uma pessoa tão doce e gentil como a Mizuki.

**Itachi:** vocês todos calem a boca... _– sharingan -_

_- Cabom! – _

_- __**No meio da fumaça da explosão - **_

**Mao:** seu oxigenado filho da...

**Deidara:** não fui eu sua vaca, hm!

**Itachi:** Kuro, eu sei que você é vingativa mas por que não mirou a granada no Sasuke ou na Mao?

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun, vou entrar de greve...

**Itachi:**_ - cospe sangue – _GREVE?! Greve de que?

**Mizuki:** você sabe...

**Mai:** isso aqui é o inferno... Você tinha que explodir sua irmã junto sua vaca bêbada?!

**Mao:** não fui eu, sua cabrita mal-amada!

**Sasuke:** _- chocado -_ meu Deus... são irmãs mesmo...

**Mai:** se não foi você, não foi o oxigenado e não foi a Mizuki...

**Mizuki:** ah não... – Mao sentiu algo estranho e olhou na mesma direção em que a amiga olhara.

**Mao:** só pode ser brincadeira... – Em meio a fumaça da explosão que o vento preguiçosamente afastava, projetou-se a silhueta de um homem. Deidara olhou na mesma direção que a Mao mas não entendeu o por que da expressão dela. Itachi percebeu que a aura fofa e feliz de Mizuki mudou para uma aura triste, Mai não fez nada além de sorrir de forma malvada. Quando a fumaça se dissipou por completo foi que se pode ver quem era o homem.

**Homem:** ora essa... parece que esse trabalho vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava... o seu perfume ta acabando Mai...

**Mai:** o seu nariz é que é defeituoso, você está atrasado sabia?!

**Homem:** eu tive alguns problemas com a policia... – O homem parecia ser da mesma idade que Itachi, ele possuía olhos bem negros e o cabelo era curto e muito preto. Sasuke deu uma olhada no homem a sua frente tentando descobrir por que a Mai falava com ele com tanta liberdade, e bem, se Sasuke fosse mulher ele teria que admitir que aquele homem era muito bonito mesmo.

**Mao:** _- sussurrando pra Mizuki –_ que joça é essa Mizuki?! O que ele ta fazendo aqui?!

**Mizuki:** _- sussurrando pra Mao –_ eu não sei... eu só fiquei suspeitando depois que vi a Mai-chan...

**Deidara:** _- sussurrando pro Itachi – _hehe, desculpa se eu ferrei você com a sua namorada, mas eu vou te dar os parabéns ela é bem gosto... bonita, hm.

**Itachi:** _- sussurrando pro Deidara –_ eu vou matar você...

**Homem:** por que é que você está de mãos dadas com esse moleque?

**Mai:** eu não estou de mãos dadas com ele!

**Homem:** pensei que você gostava de garotos mais velhos...

**Mai:** cala essa boca!

**Mao:** _- interrompendo -_ ae! Eu não quero interromper o debate entre as duas cabritas... – pro homem – que diabos você está fazendo aqui Rei?!

**Sasuke:** Rei?

**Itachi:** Rei?

**Deidara:** Rei, hm?

**Mao:** não... Princesa... Cambada de imbecis...

**Deidara:** quem é esse cara, hm?! – a Mao ia falar mas foi interrompida.

**Rei:** perdoem-me a grosseria ( e a explosão), mas vocês estavam tão ocupados falando algo sobre mulheres peitudas... enfim, deixa eu me apresentar... Eu sou o parceiro da Mai... Mizuki Rei... _– exclamação de todos os presentes –_

**Itachi:** Mizuki?!

**Rei:** foi o que eu acabei de falar...

**Sasuke:** Mizuki...isso só pode significar... – todos olharam para o Sasuke esperando uma conclusão hiper-inteligente dele. – que esse é o mesmo nome que a Mizuki! _– toma porrada, e não foi a Mao –_

**Mai:** - irônica - não! Que ele é um panda voador!

**Sasuke:** caramba, isso doeu! Pareceu um macho...

**Mai:** cala essa boca!

**Deidara:** o que é que esse cara tem a ver com a namoradinha do Itachi, hm?

**Mao:** ele é o...

**Deidara:** marido, hm?

**Mao:** não, é o...

**Deidara:** pai, hm?

**Mao:** não, ele é o...

**Deidara:** primo, hm? _– toma porrada –_

**Mao:** deixa eu falar seu infeliz!

Deidara: não era você que estava tão machucada que nem conseguia andar sua vaca?!

Mao: cala essa boca! – Mizuki que até o momento se mantinha cabisbaixa pensativa, e um tanto triste, preocupando o Itachi, levantou o rosto e sorriu para Rei.

**Mizuki:** Rei-kun _– sorriso -_ ... já faz muito tempo...

**Rei:** Kuro... Depois de tanto tempo você ainda tem coragem de usar o meu nome?!

**Deidara: **_- interrompendo - _quanto tempo?

**Mizuki:** uns cinco anos...

**Deidara:** tudo isso?!

**Mai:** é o tempo que faz desde que ela fugiu do vilarejo e levou a Mao junto...

**Mao:** caramba?! Já tem tudo isso?

**Mai:** já você não sabe contar não?! _– olhar venenoso – _Itachi olhou para Mizuki preocupado com a expressão triste que ela escondia por trás daquele sorriso.

**Itachi:** você nunca me disse que tinha fugido de casa... – a garota balançou a cabeça.

**Mizuki:** quando alguém foge do meu vilarejo, essa pessoa deixa de existir para os moradores de lá... até mesmo para a família e os amigos... e para a pessoa que fugiu e como se o vilarejo nunca tivesse existido...

**Mao:** eu vou perguntar de novo Rei, o que é que você e a minha irmã vieram fazer aqui?!

**Rei:** ora isso é muito obvio... Eu vim terminar o serviço que vocês duas não terminaram três anos atrás (ou seja, matar o Itachi), levar você, Harumi Mao, de volta para o nosso vilarejo e obviamente, matar a traidora... Mizuki Kuro...

_Continua \o\_

_É meu povo o.o me desculpem por demorar tanto o.o''_

_É que novamente eu estou sendo atacada pelo meu bloqueio mental e criativo... _

_Enfim,_

_Qualquer um se sentiria desanimado, entristecido, abatido..._

_Mas por Deus! Esta é Yuuko Climber! XDD_

_Ela vai continuar escrevendo a fic \o\ não importa o quão mongol a fic esteja XDDD_

_Aiaia, vamos ao __**Quiz:**_

_- Huuuh \o\ o.o matar a Mizuki? Huuuh que é esse cara? O que a Mizuki vai fazer?_

_E o que será que o Itachi pensou depois dessa frase?_

_**Itachi:** você é a dona da fic..._

_**Yuuko:** cala a boca. - faca na mão -_

_**Quiz 2:**_

_Parece que quase rolou alguma coisa entre o Deidara e a Mao,_

_Quando será que irá rolar de novo? E quando rolar de novo será_

_Que vai ser um "só ficar perto" ? ;D _

_**Mao and Deidara:** - mentindo - até parece u.ú_

_**Yuuko:** eu sou a dona da fic, vocês fazem o que eu quiser! – faca na mão - _

_Respondendo as Reviews n.n :_

_**Taty-chan:**_

_Muito obrigada n.n que bom que você gostou, cá está a continuação \o_

_**Onigiri de Marshmallow:**_

_Hehe n.n "Qualquer um se sentiria arrasado, abatido, entristecido, mas por Deus! Este era Deidara!" O Deidara é um exemplo de perseverança \o\_

_Deidara: não é a minha vó._

_Yuuko: cala a boca._

_O cap.4 está aqui o.o, espero que tenha gostado n.n_

_**Letícia Yui:**_

_Heheh n.n fico tão feliz quando vejo vocês rindo XDD \o\_

_Aqui está a continuação, tomara que você poste outro "heiaoheoihioeahoheioahehioaheoia 3" XDD_

_**Mao:** você é idiota..._

_**Yuuko:** vou te trancar num quarto com o Deidara..._

_**Mao:** sério?!_

_**Natsumi Omura:**_

_Pois é o.o a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas XDD, o outro personagem é um homem XDD, muito obrigada pelas sugestões no msn n.n, (se quiser me dar mais eu não me importo)_

_**Mizuki:** obrigada Natsumi-chan \n.n_

_**Mao:** puxa-saco... _

_**Hirumo-chan:**_

_Nhá n.n voce amou? – olhinhos brilhando – obrigada n.n _

_O capitulo 04 está aqui Hirumo-chan n.n espero que tenha gostado – olhinhos brilhantes triplos –_

_Enjoy The cap.04 n.n_

_Campanha:_

_Deixem reviews e façam uma garotinha feliz! Rumo a um mundo melhor\o\ (senão o Ponky! pega o.ó)_

_Até o próximo capitulo ( se o próximo ficar ruim tb é culpa do Ponky!)n.n_

_Bom, acho que é isso \o_

_Com amor Yuuko (and Ponky!)_

_P.S: quem quiser add vai lá my(underline)kittie(arroba)hotmail..._

_\o_


	5. Tá no inferno? Abraça a Mao

_Cap. 04 n.n_

_- já sabem ne? Se ficar ruim a culpa é do Ponky!_

_- Yuuko and Ponky! vs. Bloqueio criativo e mental da Yuuko _

_(1,2,3 fight!)_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 04**

"**Tá no inferno? Abraça a Mao..."**

Uchiha Itachi era conhecido como prodígio do clã Uchiha e também foi ele o culpado por todo o seu extermínio, com a exceção de seu irmão mais novo. Itachi é um jovem de mente aguçada, alma fria, de personalidade serena, ponderada, calculista, extremamente sério e distante, ele há muito tempo julgava ter conseguido matar seus sentimentos na noite em que assassinou todos do seu clã (incluindo sua mãe, ele é muito malvado °¬°).

O problema é que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e o jovem ex-prodígio do clã Uchiha não contava com a aparição de certa garota em sua vida em um dia que deveria ser um normal dia de trabalho. Essa garota não deveria ter feito diferença nenhuma em sua fria e autista vida, mas infelizmente fez, e fez de uma forma drástica. Os sentimentos que ele pensou que tinha matado foram ressuscitados tão facilmente pela garota que parecia que ela tava tirando uma com a cara dele. Tais sentimentos foram revividos com uma simples e única frase... Na verdade com um pequeno diálogo.

_-__você prefere o urso (Ponky!)?!_

_- sim... (duh) _– não se sabe como mas depois dessa conversa Itachi percebeu que ele a queria para si, que ela deveria ser só dele, e ele não iria cede-la a um urso...

É assustadora a forma como a garota alterou a vida do jovem ex-prodígio do ex-clã Uchiha, mas agora já era tarde demais, ele já havia se acostumado e adorado aquela mudança. E é claro que ele iria assassinar/decepar/aleijar/castrar/tocar fogo sem dó e nem piedade quem tentasse interromper a mudança, não importa se quem estava atrapalhando era o bicho de pelúcia possuído que ela adorava ou o cara bonitão que aparecera do nada com chances de ser o marido dela.

**Mao:** matar a Mizuki?! Você ficou doido?!

**Rei:** eu não posso fazer nada, isso são ordens.

**Mao:** você não pode matar a Mizuki! Se ela morrer quem é que vai lavar minha roupa?!

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... _"snif... sua boba" _

**Deidara:** você gosta mesmo da sua amiga...

**Sasuke:** por que é que alguém iria querer matar a Mizuki? Ela é tão fofa...

**Mai:** a Mizuki era a melhor assassina do nosso vilarejo, depois do Rei é claro, garotas fofas não matam gente nessas proporções... – Sasuke olhou para Mai com assombro e depois olhou para Mizuki com medo, a garota sorria, mas parecia triste.

**Rei:** enfim, vamos acabar logo com isso _– pega uma faca –_ Kuro seja boazinha e morra sem resistir...

**Mao:** Rei, você não pode matar a Mizuki! Ela é sua irmã! _– exclamação de todos –_

**Deidara:** irmãos?! Que droga, pensei que ele era o marido dela, hm...

**Sasuke:** seu desalmado! Que espécie de irmão tenta matar a própria irmã?

**Mai:** você quer matar o seu...

**Sasuke:** O Itachi não é uma mulher fofa, pelo menos não aparentemente _– toma porrada – _

**Itachi:** cala a boca...

**Rei:** eu não sei quem foi que colocou na sua cabeça que a Kuro é uma mulher fofa, mas é melhor você esquecer isso logo antes que alguém a pague para te matar...

**Mao:** ninguém precisa pagar a Kuro pra ela matar alguém, ela mata por caridade também.

**Sasuke:** ela não é esse tipo de mulher.

**Mao and Mai and Rei:** é sim...

**Sasuke:** _- olhinhos brilhando – _Mizuki?

**Mizuki:** sabe como é ne Sasuke-chan? No mundo mercenário e capitalista em que nós vivemos hoje, o que importa é o dinheiro... Acho que o único que eu não mataria se fosse paga aqui é o Itachi-kun...

**Itachi:** isso é fato comprovado.

**Mao:** até eu sua vaca ingrata?!

**Mizuki:** quem é que me pagaria para te matar Mao-chan?

**Deidara:** quanto você cobra Mizuki?

**Rei:** _- interrompendo a Mizuki antes que ela fale o preço -_ caham, enfim, é claro que eu posso matar a Kuro, além de eu estar sendo pago, são as regras do nosso vilarejo.

**Mao:** as regras são: finja que a pessoa que fugiu não existe.

**Rei:** ... Não são não. As regras dizem que eu posso matar qualquer assassino que fugiu se eu encontrar com ele.

**Mao:** mentiroso!

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando pra Mai –_ se for assim ele não teria que matar a vaca da Mao também?

**Mai:** _- sussurrando pro Sasuke –_ teria, mas vai por mim, o Rei não vai matar a Mao... Ele não vai levantar um dedo contra ela...

**Mao:** isso tudo é balela sua!

**Rei:** Mao-san por favor, eu estou tentando fazer meu trabalho. – falou o jovem com um ar profissional.

**Mao:** conversa, você ta é querendo arrumar um motivo pra matar a Mizuki!

**Rei:** é claro que não, isso é o meu trabalho...

**Deidara:** pra que é que você quer tanto assim matar a mulher do Itachi? Você ta é pedindo pra morrer, hm.

**Rei:** isso é apenas um trabalho, e depois a Kuro desonrou nossa família e zombou do nosso vilarejo, ela merece morrer. – Mizuki levantou o rosto e sorriu para o irmão.

**Mizuki:** O Rei-kun me odeia _– sorriso – _mas não é por que eu fugi do vilarejo, ou desonrei a família... – ela mudou de uma feição sorridente para uma expressão maligna – o Rei-kun me odeia por que eu posso ver a Mao-chan trocando de roupa... _– exclamação de todos, apesar de alguns não terem entendido –_ Rei mudou a expressão tranqüila que carregava para uma de assombro.

**Rei:** vaca traiçoeira...

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso –_ pervertido... – Rei fez um movimento rápido e nem Itachi e nem Sasuke conseguiu acompanhá-lo com o sharingan, Mizuki foi mais rápida, mesmo com dificuldade conseguiu impedir que o irmão a acertasse com a faca no pescoço bloqueando a lamina com outra faca.

Mizuki afastou um pouco a faca do irmão e o desarmou batendo na arma dele com outra que ela havia tirado de algum lugar dentro do quimono. Rei agiu como se aquele movimento fosse evidente, ele se deixou ser desarmado em uma mão, e com outra desembaiou uma kodachi (kodachi é uma espada pequena \o\) e quase cortou a irmã no meio. Itachi ia intervir mas foi inibido pelas shurikens que uma certa garotinha lançou do lado oposto.

**Sasuke:** Mai destranca essa coisa agora... – falou o garoto querendo aproveitar a deixa.

**Mai:** já sei, já sei! – a garota arrebentou as algemas de aço com um simples puxão. – vai atrás do seu irmão, é mais fácil pra mim se vocês se matarem. – Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e avançou em direção ao Itachi com a espada empunhada. Itachi obviamente não iria ter dificuldades para desviar, mas não precisou já que a Mao colocou o pé na frente do caçula fazendo-o tropeçar e dar de cara no chão.

**Mao:** calma aí moleque _– senta em cima das costas dele – _pra que esse tanto de ódio? E você _– pro Itachi – _vai socorrer sua mulher... – Itachi fez menção de olhar para "sua mulher", mas não o fez por que quase perdeu a cabeça com o golpe da Mai com uma espada que tinha o triplo do tamanho dela.

**Mai:** você fique quieto nunca ouviu falar que em briga de família ninguém se mete? _– toma porrada -_

**Mao:** e você sua moleca? Desde quando tem braço pra levantar uma espada desse tamanho? – falou a garota com a irmãzinha em um tom de irmã mais velha sarcástica prendendo a menina pelo pescoço com um braço e segurando a espada enorme parecida com a sua no outro.

**Mai:** me solta sua vagaba, volta a se pegar com o loiro ali.

**Mao:** menina você pediu pra morrer... – Mai se desprendeu da irmã e ambas começaram uma luta violenta com golpes bem fortes mesmo uma contra a outra. Sasuke aproveitou a deixa para avançar contra Itachi, mas novamente foi impedido por uma das bombas de argila que Deidara jogou contra ele, e que explodiu bem no meio da cara dele (aí voces me perguntam, a mochila com argila dele não tinha ido rio abaixo? Aí eu respondo, há! Ele anda com uma dose para emergências, Deidara é prevenido n.n).

**Sasuke:** que inferno, me deixe assassinar o Itachi em paz!

**Deidara:** calma ae moleque, temos umas continhas a acertar, hm.

**Sasuke:** o que você quer comigo?!

**Deidara:** matar você, hm!

**Sasuke:** por quê?!

**Deidara:** por que você matou o Orochimaru!

**Sasuke:** e daí?!

**Deidara:** eu que tinha que matar ele!

**Sasuke:** pois é tinha! Eu cheguei primeiro! – Mizuki parou de tentar cortar a cabeça do seu irmão para fazer a seguinte observação:

**Mizuki:** de a razão ao Deidara-sempai, Sasuke-chan, é extremamente irritante e inconveniente quando alguém mata um alvo seu antes de você...

**Mai:** uma vez fizeram isso comigo e o cara acordou com uma colméia na cabeça... – todos olharam para a garotinha com assombro.

**Rei:** grande coisa, ganha o dinheiro quem mata primeiro, se você foi burro e lerdo o problema é seu... _– toma joelhada –_ A autora da joelhada era obviamente a Mao que aproveitou o momento _"vamos ver quem mata melhor as vitimas do que eu"_ para acertar a cabeça do jovem sem nenhuma dó nem piedade.

**Mao:** vai Mizuki! Acerta ele! – falou a garota segurando o jovem que estava desacordado com o impacto da joelhada.

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan eu não tenho a mesma força que você...

**Mao:** então mata ele de uma vez!

**Mizuki:** você quer que eu mate meu nii-san? _– cara de choro –_

**Mao:** pelo amor de Deus Mizuki, não finja que você se arrependeria, você mata seu irmão até de graça... – os olhos de ambas as garotas se voltaram para a granada que foi lançada entre as duas sem o pino de segurança prontinha para explodir.

**Mai:** a-há! Engulam isso suas vacas! _– toma cotovelada –_

**Rei:** _- aparece do nada –_ Ta tentando fazer o que sua cabrita?! Me matar?

**Mai:** Dá onde foi que você veio?! Você tava desmaiado!

**Rei:** qualquer um se sentiria arrasado, desmaiado, ou sem consciência, mas você está falando de Mizuki Rei, não vai ser uma mera granada que irá me deter u.ú

**Itachi:** por que é que você quer matar meu irmão mais novo mesmo Deidara?

**Deidara:** por que deu vontade,hm.

**Itachi:** isso não é motivo.

**Deidara:** e daí?! Eu lá preciso de motivo, hm?! Se desse vontade eu mataria até sua mãe, hm... – Deidara viu que a provocação não surtiu efeito. – Melhor, se desse vontade eu mataria até sua namoradinha... – Itachi ativou o sharingan e pegou uma kunai a qual teria como destino o olho do Deidara.

**Sasuke:** meu Deus... Por que eu não segui o conselho do Orochimaru e virei o corpo dele?! – Os dois pararam de discutir para correrem de um rolo de dinamites que foi jogado pra cima dos dois com o pavio aceso. O único problema foi que quando o rolo de dinamites explodiu não só Deidara e Itachi, como Mai e Rei (que estavam ao lado) também tiveram sua parcela de sofrimento com a explosão.

_- Cabom! - _

**Mizuki:** muito inteligente Mao-chan! Calculou a distancia errada e o alcance da granada alvo para acertar a Mai-chan e o Rei-kun sem que eles percebessem...

**Mao:** do que você ta falando? Eu só queria matar os dois idiotas com uma bomba só e fazer parecer que era acidente...

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan você acendeu a bomba na minha frente...

**Mao: **e daí? Isso não prova nada.

**Mizuki:** você pegou o isqueiro que estava nos meus peitos (sem permissão).

**Mao:** qualquer um poderia ter feito isso...

**Mizuki:** não poderia não.

**Mao:** o Itachi poderia.

**Mizuki:** _- cri...cri...cri... -_ droga.

**Itachi:** _- aparece do nada sem nenhum arranhão –_ Mao-san, eu só não matei você até hoje por que a Kuro me mataria...

**Deidara:** _- também aparecendo do nada –_ Como é que você conseguiu não matar essa vaca?! Era só dar um fim no corpo e dizer que ela foi tentar a vida como dançarina em Alcapuco.

**Mao:** valeu pela idéia, vou dizer isso para a Mizuki quando eu matar o Itachi...

**Itachi:** (¬¬) claro que vai funcionar, eu sempre sonhei em tentar a vida como dançarina em Alcapuco...

**Mizuki:** sério Itachi-kun? Você nunca me disse isso _– sorriso -_

**Deidara:** (¬¬) graças a Deus ela tem os peitos desse tamanho né Itachi, hm? – Mizuki sacou a faca e fez um corte violento no ar assustando tanto o loiro quanto o Uchiha, poucos segundos depois eles tiveram impressão de verem uma cabeça voando, e segundos depois perceberam que tinha realmente uma cabeça voando.

**Deidara:** _- com medo –_ Itachi sua namorada acabou de cortar uma cabeça...

**Itachi:** _- com medo –_ Kuro você acabou de cortar uma cabeça... – Mizuki estava com um olhar maligno e maquiavélico no rosto, mas mudou quando o Itachi falou com ela.

**Mizuki:** o que Itachi-kun?

**Itachi:** - aponta para a cabeça longe do corpo –

**Mizuki:** eu fiz isso!? _– olhar fofo –_ acho que foi reflexo...

**Mao:** pelo amor de Deus isso não é uma cabeça de verdade, cabeças de verdade esparramam sangue quando são cortadas... _– cutuca a cabeça que não é de verdade com um galhinho – _é a cabeça de um Ponky! tamanho real... _– arregala os olhos -_

**Mizuki:** AAAAHHH! Ponky!!!!!!

**Itachi: **tamanho real do urso maldito? Pensando bem Kuro, ver você cortando a cabeça desse urso maldito tamanho real foi tão sexy...

**Mizuki:** Ponky! Ponky! aaah eu vou pro inferno! Me perdoa Ponky! eu te amo!

**Itachi:** (¬¬)

**Deidara:** qual é a do urso, hm?

**Itachi:** _- sussurrando macabramente –_ esse urso é o demônio, ele afeta as mulheres de um jeito estranho e trama a morte de todos os homens...

**Deidara:** conversa hm.

**Mao:** P-P-Poonky! Ah Ponky! fala comigo... _– cara de choro –_

**Deidara:** (¬¬)

**Mai:** VOCÊ JOGOU MEU PONKY! TAMANHO REAL! SEU PERVERTIDO FILHO DA...

**Rei:** ta bom Mai, não precisa xingar minha mãe... Isso aqui ta muito divertido, mas se eu ficar muito tempo aqui a policia vai me achar...Enfim, tenho que ir cuida do viadinho mais novo... _– sai correndo – _

**Sasuke:** pra onde ele ta indo?

**Mai:** encher a cara, pegar mulheres, praticar vandalismo, vender drogas o de sempre...

**Sasuke:** ele precisa sair correndo pra fazer isso?

**Mai:** que apito é esse?

**Deidara:** ae Itachi, você viu que a vaca e a sua mulher pularam o precipício, Hm?

**Itachi:** vi sim...

**Deidara:** por que você deixou, hm?

**Itachi:** quando a Kuro pulou ela deixou isso aqui cair.._. - pega o Ponky! – _agora somos só você e eu...

**Deidara:** meu Deus Itachi, o que colocaram no seu colírio, hm?

**Itachi:** que apito é esse? – Deidara suspeitou que o apito vinha da cabeça do urso, mas não teve muito tempo para confirmar já que voou precipício abaixou com a explosão.

_- Cabom! – _

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Mao and Mizuki:** 5...4...3...2...1... _– tchibum! -_

**Mao:** Mizuki como é que você sabia que eles iriam demorar cinco segundos pra cair?

**Mizuki:** eu larguei o mini-Ponky! lá em cima antes de você me jogar precipício abaixo Mao-chan...

**Mao:** você sabe que eu só fiz isso pra te proteger ne Mizuki? _"e pra ter alguém pra lavar minha roupa"_

**Deidara:** - saindo da água – inferno! Sua vaca bêbada! Por que não avisou que aquela porcaria era uma bomba?!

**Mao:** e era?

**Deidara:** é sério eu odeio você, hm.

**Itachi:** _- saindo da água com o Ponky! em uma mão – _

**Mizuki:** ah Itachi-kun! _– agarra –_ você pegou o Ponky! pra mim? – falou a garota feliz pegando o brinquedo das mãos de Itachi.

**Itachi:** _"inferno"_

**Mao:** Mizuki, hoje a gente tirou a sorte grande hein?! Cai de um precipício duas vezes no mesmo dia, já tentaram me matar umas quinze vezes, eu vi minha irmã, fui atacada pelo oxigenado, não consegui explodir o oxigenado e o viadinho e pra fechar com chave de merdx o sociopata do seu irmão quer matar você e me levar de volta.

**Mizuki:** é como dizem... ta no inferno? abraça o capeta... _– sorriso – _Os dois akatsukis abraçaram a Mao um de cada lado.

**Mao:** vocês estão pedindo pra morrer...

**Mizuki:** _- interrompendo –_ Olha só, nii-san pode ter dado uma trégua agora, mas depois que ele pegar todas as mulheres da cidade e melhorar da ressaca ele vai voltar atrás da gente...

**Deidara:** de vocês, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa joça, hm.

**Mao:** você é testemunha, pensa que é trabalho pro pervertido do irmão da Mizuki te matar? Ele pode até cobrar a mais...

**Itachi:** e depois, até parece que eu vou morrer e deixar você vivo...

**Deidara:** (¬¬) vocês tão falando sério, hm?

**Mao and Itachi:** _- olhar assassino – _se a gente morrer você vai junto.

**Deidara:** filhos da...

**Mao:** e ai Mizuki? Qual é o plano?

**Mizuki:** o de sempre _– sorriso –_ jogamos a Mai-chan de uma montanha e implantamos drogas nas coisas do meu nii-san pra depois chamar a policia...

**Mao:** acho que a gente não vai precisar implantar as drogas...

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso –_ mas primeiro, vamos deixar meu nii-san cair de ressaca e vamos voltar para a hospedaria e tomar um chazinho...

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Na cidade horas depois**__** -**_

A noite caiu irritantemente tranqüila em comparação a um fim de tarde de quem caiu de um penhasco duas vezes. Mao estava com tanto ódio da humanidade que ela tinha vontade de sair ruas afora massacrando gente inocente, guerreando com a policia e destruindo patrimônios de gerações. Mas o motivo pelo qual Mao estava com raiva não era o fato de ela ter caído de um precipício duas vezes no mesmo dia, a garota estava com raiva por que estava com medo. Quem diria que Harumi Mao tinha medo? Pois é, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e Harumi Mao de fato tinha medo. Ela tinha medo da vida que poderia levar caso voltasse para casa com sua irmã e Rei.

O medo não era voltar pra casa em si, o problema era o que perderia se voltasse. Ela perderia a liberdade de sair pelas ruas caçando confusão, de poder encher a cara e trocar o dia pela noite, de ser grossa, aproveitadora, terrorista, maldosa e traiçoeira, de enganar as pessoas, de bater em quem ela quisesse. Enfim ela perderia a liberdade de ser quem ela adorava ser (uma arruaceira encrenqueira, maluca, psicótica e má?), e ah sim ela também perderia a amiga dela. No entanto, havia outra coisa que ela se recusava a admitir que fosse perder que por ironia no momento era o que ela mais tinha medo de perder, mas isso era entre ela e o coração desordeiro dela.

**Deidara:** por que você ta me encarando, hm?!

**Mao:** _- olhar assassino –_ eu odeio você...

**Deidara:** como se eu me importasse... Demora tanto assim pra pedir um quarto?!

**Mao:** continua reclamando e você vai dividir a casinha com aquele pônei carnívoro que eles dizem ser um cachorro lá no quintal... – Mizuki apareceu toda feliz segurando o bicho de pelúcia como uma criança antes que o loiro se virasse para a morena querendo mata – lá.

**Mao:** e aí?

**Mizuki:** más noticias, eles não tem nenhum quarto...

**Mao:** mentira ¬¬

**Mizuki:** é mentira mesmo, mas sabe como é ne Mao-chan? No mundo mercenário e capitalista onde nós vivemos...

**Mao:** ótimo, então manda aquele viadinho do seu namorado rala do seu quarto... _– olha pra cara da Mizuki –_ Mizuki... Você não vai me obrigar a fazer isso...

**Mizuki:** ... Mao-chan, os dois vão se matar se ficarem no mesmo espaço...

**Mao:** Mizuki eu vou te matar se você me obrigar a fazer isso... – Mizuki pega uma chave e a estende para Deidara.

**Mizuki:** tó! Deidara-sempai, você vai ficar no quarto da Mao-chan... – Deidara pareceu ter levado um tiro à queima roupa na testa.

**Deidara:** nem ferrando, hm! O que me garante que essa louca não vai tentar arrancar meus órgãos internos pra vender no mercado negro, hm?!

**Mao:** eu não ia fazer isso, mas já que você sugeriu, apesar de eu provavelmente não ganhar nada...

**Mizuki:** é só uma noite _– sorriso –_ Mao-chan dorme na cama e o Deidara-sempai em um colchãozinho...

**Deidara and Mao:** _- olhar assassino –_ se falta um quarto alguém (Mizuki) vai ter que doar o quarto por bem ou por mal! (hm)!

**Mizuki:** _- suspiro – _eu não queria fazer isso, mas... Itachi-kun venha aqui!

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Mao:** ae eu vou tomar banho, se você me espiar eu arranco seu pâncreas.

**Deidara:** como se eu quisesse ficar cego. – Mao lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e bateu a porta do banheiro com fumaça saindo dos ouvidos. Era só o que faltava para completar o inferno do dia, ter que dividir o quarto com a assassina louca. Tudo culpa do viadinho e da namorada poderosa persuasiva dele, afinal de contas como é que Itachi conseguiu fazer os dois se trancarem no mesmo quarto?

_**- Flash Back do Deidara – **_

**Itachi:** Kuro, por que eu devo fazer isso mesmo?

**Mizuki:** você não deve fazer isso Itachi-kun... você pode optar por não fazer...

**Itachi:** ótimo, eu não quero fazer, a idéia de dormir na mesma pensão que o Deidara e a Mao juntos me dá náuseas.

**Mizuki:** mas... É claro que se você optar por não fazer, eu vou para o quarto da Mao-chan, e você vai dividir a cama com o Deidara-sempai e não comigo...

**Itachi:** _- sharingan na Mao e no Deidara – _

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Deidara - **_

**Deidara:** _"aquele viadinho... vou implantar uma bomba nas calças dele..." _- Deidara saiu bruscamente de seus pensamentos para pousar seu olhar sobre as coxas expostas da Mao que saía do banho secando os cabelos negros enrolada apenas em uma toalha bem curtinha e provocante.

**Mao:** _-sorriso -_ nossa que água quente, desculpa da demora, eu tava tão sujinha...

**Deidara:** _- cuspindo sangue -_ que joça é essa, hm?!

**Mao:** é tudo sua culpa, essa sua falta de interesse feriu meu orgulho sabia?! Então pensei em fazer você mudar de idéia... – Ela se inclinou na frente dele expondo uma visão muito desejosa da parte que a toalha não cobria dos seus peitos. – e então? Vamos brincar um pouquinho? Eu sei que você ta curioso... – Mao se colocou na frente dele e de súbito abriu a toalha que cobria a sua cintura, o loiro esteve a um triz de ter um infarto, uma parada cerebral e uma hemorragia interna tudo ao mesmo tempo.

**Mao:** _- sorriso maligno –_ hehe, brincadeirinha! – A garota estava vestindo um short preto curtinho, próprio para dormir que fazia conjunto com o top tomara que caia que cobria parte da cintura deixando um pouquinho da barriga a amostra. Aquele traje se fosse bem disfarçado não dava pra ser percebido, o que ela estava tentando fazer? Matá-lo? Ela olhou bem para a cara estupefata dele e se deixou morrer de rir.

**Deidara:** sua...

**Mao:** huahuahuahua... _– continuação do riso –_ você tinha que ver sua cara! Quase que sai sangue do seu nariz! Hohoho, quase morreu do coração! Hohoho – Naquele momento Deidara havia percebido e confirmado justamente tudo aquilo que havia pensado em relação aquela garota, ela era uma vaca, de fato isso ele já sabia, que os peitos dela eram enormes isso ele também já sabia, mas havia outra coisa também.

Ele se levantou, e agarrou firmemente nos pulsos.

**Mao:** endoidou oxigenado?! Quer morrer?!

**Deidara:** cala a boca, hm. – A garota iria se soltar com certeza, mas em menos de um segundo sentiu uma mão dele enlaçando sua cintura trazendo-a para perto dele e a outra erguer seu rosto antes que ele envolvesse seus lábios em um delicioso beijo. Mao no começo não entendeu o ato, mas compreendeu depois que sentiu a língua do loiro invadindo-lhe boca e brincando com sua língua, ela sabia que havia gostado daquilo, e muito. Mas admitir o quão delicioso era beijá-lo... Isso, era entre ela, o coração dela e sua própria língua.

**Mao:** _- se solta -_ o que é que você está fazendo?!

**Deidara:** plantando batatas, hm (¬¬)

**Mao:** eu quero dizer no sentido de por que você fez isso imbecil!

**Deidara:** e eu lá preciso de motivo, hm?

**Mao:** _- olhar assassino triplo –_

**Deidara:** isso é o desconto pela sua brincadeira- Mao o fuzilou com o olhar e ele deu um sorriso sádico, e tomou a cintura da garota novamente antes de beijá-la ainda mais faminto.

_Continua n.n_

_Nheee, por favor me perdoem por corta o capitulo nessa parte n.n_

_É tudo culpa do Ponky! ele quer torturar vocês o.o ursinho maaaau n.n_

_Enfim se vcs odiaram é culpa do Ponky!_

_Falando no Ponky! cap. 06 teremos um convidado especial n.n: Ponky!_

_Cap. 06 – Ponky! vs. Deidara \o\_

_Respondendo Reviews (obrigada por enviar) n.n:_

**baka chan . :**

_Muito obrigada pelos elogios n.n, o Deidara e a Mao não formam um casal lindo? X3_

_Deidara and Mao: não ¬¬_

_Yuuko: calem a boca, Ponky! cadê minha faca?!_

_Huh medo do Ponky! que isso n.n ele é inofensivo, Ponky! solta essa faca!_

_**Hirumo-chan:**_

_Eu? O.o Sua heroína? Nháa Hirumo-san n.n, você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz com isso n.n_

_**Mao:** é verdade, toda hora ela lê as reviews e ri que nem uma idiota ¬¬_

_**Yuuko:** Ponky! volta com essa faca!_

_Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio da fic e pelos elogios n.n (e pelos desenhos º¬º)_

_**Mizuki:** tudo bem Hirumo-chan n.n, o Itachi-kun pode ser doado a voce por apenas..._

_**Itachi:** ¬¬_

_**Mao:** por nada leva de graça n.n_

_**Itachi:** leva o Deidara de brinde também._

_**Mao:** me dá essa faca – tenta tomar a faca da mão da Yuuko –_

_**Onigiri de Marshmallow:**_

_Por favor não pare de torce para que eu e o Ponky não tenhamos mais bloqueios o.o/_

_Estamos quase nos curando n.n_

_**Mao:** mas é só você que tem bloqueio mental e criativo ¬¬_

_**Yuuko:** devolve minha faca!_

_Ta add no msn n.n \o_

_**Strytch-chan: **_

_Heheh, muito obrigada n.n, fico super feliz por você ter gostado n.n_

_**Mao:** como eu disse, ela fica abrindo e lendo a janela de reviews..._

_**Yuuko:** eu vou bater em você..._

_**Mao:** só se for agora! _

_- porrada – _

_**Mizuki:** por motivos de força maior a Yuuko-danna não pode mais responder as reviews, então eu irei terminar por ela n.n_

_Bom Strytch-chan, o Ponky! pode dar medo mas ele é inofensivo n.n, e fofinho também n.n, e bom pra dormir n.n, e bom pra abraçar n.n ..._

_**Itachi:** chega ne? – olha pro Ponky! – te pego no final da fic..._

_**Mizuki:** enfim n.n esperamos que você tenha gostado do cap. 05 Strytch-chan n.n _

_Campanha:_

_Você já deixou sua review hoje? Não custa nada, apenas aperte o "go" lá embaixo, assim você faz uma garotinha e um urso possuído felizes n.n ( senão o Ponky! pega o.ó)_

_Com amor Mizuki Kuro n.n ( and Yuuko-danna e o Ponky!)_

_**Yuuko:** meu Deus eu apanhei para minha própria personagem u.ú_

_**Mao:** tá no inferno abraça o capeta u.ú_

_**Todos:** - abraçam a Mao - _

_**Mao:** odeio voces ¬¬_

**_- Longe dali... - _**

_**Itachi:** agora somos só voce e eu... Ponky! - sharingan - _

_\o\_


	6. Ponky! vs Deidara

_Cap. 06 ;D_

_- o de sempre pessoas ;D, se ficar ruim é culpa apenas e exclusivamente do Ponky!_

_- Ponky! voooolta eu falei da boca pra fora i-i_

_- Yuuko and Ponky! vs. Bloqueio mental e criativo da Yuuko (1,2,3 fight!)_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_**Nota: **__pode conter alguma insinuação, depende da sua imaginação n.n (... é tudo culpa do Ponky!)_

**Cap. 06**

"**Ponky! vs. Deidara"**

A noite que caiu sobre a ameaça de uma tempestade, agora corria tranqüila com nada no ar além da brisa fria e suave, e do perfume de lilás que o sereno carregava. Por falar em perfume de lilás, era exatamente esse o cheiro do corpo dela, um cheiro doce e delicado de perfume de lilás que combinava direitinho com os traços leves e as curvas delicadas que a moldavam... Curvas das quais ele não conseguia se afastar nem um milímetro sequer.

Seu corpo já estava exausto, e ainda ofegante, mas sua boca teimava em continuar junto a dela, sua língua ainda insistia em tocar a dela e seu corpo apesar de cansado continuava sobre o dela. A garota que estava na mesma situação interrompeu o beijo para poder respirar, coisa que ele não permitiu que ela fizesse no momento anterior, e o fitou dando-lhe o sorriso doce que ele tanto amava.

**Itachi:** eu já disse que te amo hoje?

**Mizuki:** já, mas refresque minha memória _– sorriso – _ele sorriu e a beijou no pescoço.

**Itachi:** eu te amo. – a garota o beijou de leve nos lábios indicando que também o amava. Ele recebeu o gosto doce dos lábios dela nos seus e saiu de cima dela para poder finalmente respirar direito. A garota se espreguiçou um pouco e se pos sentada procurando alguma coisa, que ele não tinha idéia do que seria.

**Mizuki:** cadê o Ponky? – Itachi olhou para ela com um olhar assassino.

**Itachi:** pra que você quer o urso?

**Mizuki:** nee, já que foi você quem trouxe ele pra mim eu vou dormir com ele pensando em você _– combo sorriso doce triplo –_

**Itachi:** você não precisa do urso pra lembrar-se de mim, eu estou bem aqui (¬¬) – A garota ia fazer a cara de choro fofinha que usa em Itachi para fazer chantagem, mas antes que pudesse ele a agarrou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si.

**Itachi:** esquece do urso... – ele ordenou beijando-a na testa – eu sou mais que o suficiente pra você. – Mizuki sorriu concordando enquanto se aconchegava no peito nu dele.

_**- No quarto à frente - **_

Harumi Mao era exatamente como seu nome indicava leve e delicada tal qual fruto da primavera como dizia seu sobrenome, e ao mesmo tempo malvada e maquiavélica tal qual o demônio como dizia seu primeiro e imutável nome. Nas ultimas horas daquele dia, um confronto violento havia se iniciado dentro dela. Um confronto entre a parte que pedia para que ela pensasse com lucidez com a parte que pedia para que ela seguisse seus instintos. Esse confronto era obviamente em relação a aquele loiro que no momento estava tentando envenená-la com um delicioso beijo. O confronto era: a parte que pedia para ela pensar com lucidez dizia: _"minha filha, pare e pense, não se deve dar uns amassos com estranhos de quem você furou a fila..." _e a parte que a mandava seguir seus instintos falava: _"que se dane, vai fundo bonita!" _. Qualquer um que conhecesse a Mao sabia que ela não pensava com lucidez a muito tempo mesmo, então ela mandou se danar a parte sensata de seu corpo.

A garota se entregou ao beijo, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, e decidiu que iria tomar o domínio daquele beijo só para provocá-lo. O loiro havia entendido muito bem a mensagem quando sentiu a língua dela tentando tomar o controle da sua. Ele não iria perder assim tão fácil, prensou-a contra a parede e pousou a mão sobre a cintura da garota, acariciando as curvas provocando respirações mais profundas por parte dela. Mao mordeu-o no lábio inferior provocando-o, ele aceitou de bom grado a provocação e a apertou ainda mais contra si. Ela pousou as mãos sobre o peito dele e sua língua começou a brincar com o lóbulo da orelha dele. Deidara passou a mão pelos fios negros do cabelo dela ainda úmidos e afastou-os de seu pescoço a fim de provocar ainda mais a garota.

Ele prendeu os pulsos dela contra a parede e passeou com a língua pelo seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto delicioso que possuía a pele dela, se deleitando nos gemidos abafados que começavam a transparecer. Deidara mordiscou o queixo dela e voltou a brincar com a língua dela enquanto sua mão soltou-lhe os pulsos para poder explorar sua cintura. Mao sentiu as mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo provocando-lhe arrepios. Ele hesitou em subir mais a mão quando a parou na cintura da garota, mas interpretou a mordida dela em seu pescoço como uma permissão. Mao soltou um gemido delicioso quando o sentiu acariciando seus seios por dentro do top.

Mao começou a desabotoar o sobretudo e teve um arrepio quando sentiu o peito nu dele contra o seu corpo. Ele voltou a acariciá-la no pescoço com a língua provocando mais gemidos enquanto se livrava do maldito top que o separava de senti-la com mais precisão. Ela estremeceu em sentir o toque dele direto em sua pele. Deidara estremeceu em ouvir os gemidos dela, já estava bem difícil de segurar o desejo que se apossou de forma diabólica dele de tê-la por completo. As mãos dele deslizaram pela cintura dela até chegarem às coxas, ele apalpou um pouquinho sentindo prazer em tocá-las e a ergueu contra a parede. Em menos de meio segundo já estava beijando intensamente a garota com as pernas dela em volta de sua cintura. E em menos de um segundo já se encontrava ofegante de prazer dentro dela.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Itachi saiu de seus sonhos, que por acaso era ele casando com sua Kuro e matando o urso de uma vez por todas, sentindo a brisa fria subindo pelas suas costas ainda desnudas. Ele se mexeu a fim de sair da mira do ar frio que entrava pela janela aberta e sentiu um corpo quente contra o seu peito dormindo tranquilamente. Ele não precisou abrir os olhos para abraçar, e aconchegar a pessoa em seus braços, afinal de contas, ele sabia muito bem quem era, só podia ser uma pessoa ora essa, mesmo que o perfume doce não estivesse mais ali, que os peitos dela tenham diminuído drasticamente e que o cabelo dela tenha passado de preto para loiro... espera aí, loiro?! Ele pensou que estava sonhando quando abriu os olhos e viu um cabelo loiro, mas era aquilo mesmo...Espera aí, sua Kuro não era loira... e não tem como os peitos dela terem desaparecido do nada... e desde quando o braço dela era tão grosso?

Ele abriu os olhos de uma vez e teve uma hemorragia interna. Não era a sua Kuro que estava aconchegada em seus braços, não era a sua Kuro que estava dormindo ao lado dele... Não era sequer uma mulher! O que era aquilo?! Uma tentativa de suicídio?! Itachi, se sentou respirou fundo e depois chutou o loiro na sua cama.

**Deidara:** _- sonolento – _que é sua louca?! Me deixa dormir, hm.

**Itachi:** (¬¬) O que você está fazendo na minha cama?!

**Deidara:** _- sonolento – _plantando batatas, hm...

**Itachi:** _- olhar assassino –_ rala daí...

**Deidara:** _- sonolento –_ cala essa boca. _– agarra –_ vem cá ser meu travesseiro... _– cospe sangue - _

**Itachi:** (¬¬)

**Deidara:** _- cospe sangue –_

**Itachi:** (¬¬)

**Deidara:** _- cospe sangue –_

**Itachi:** (¬¬)

**Deidara:** _- cospe sangue –_

**Itachi:** ta sujando a cama...

**Deidara:** _- aponta –_ você... não é a Mao!

**Itachi:** sou sim, é essa cara que eu tenho antes de passar maquiagem (¬¬) – Deidara apalpou o peito do ninja confirmando alguma coisa.

**Deidara:** não tenta me enganar, você não é a Mao, hm!

**Itachi:** _- chuta –_ é claro que eu não sou aquela vaca! O que você ta fazendo na minha cama?! E cadê a Kuro?!

**Deidara:** Se você não sabe aonde ta sua mulher eu lá vou saber?! Por que é que você tava me agarrando, hm?!

**Itachi:** por que eu pensei que você era a Kuro!

**Deidara:** ... Vocês não perderam tempo, hm? Itachi safadenho, hm...

**Itachi:** (¬¬) já tem três anos que a gente "não perdeu tempo" _– se gabando – _

**Deidara:** então é três anos? ...droga, hm.

**Itachi:** então o que é três anos?!

**Deidara:** ah! É que alem de a gente apostar quem era sua namoradinha, a gente apostou quanto tempo durava. O líder falou que durava três dias, o Tobi apostou alto, falou que durava uma semana, o Hidan falou que dois, o Kakuzu, disse que só uma noite, o Zetsu disse que durava quatro dias, e eu como apostei que era o Kisame eu disse que só uma rapidinha... _– toma porrada - _

**Itachi:** a Kuro deve ter descido pra tomar chá, rala daqui antes que ela volte (¬/.\¬)

**Deidara:** e você acha que eu vou dormir pela metade só pra impedir que sue mulher descubra que você é um viadinho que rapta homens inocentes de suas camas e dorme agarradinho com eles, hm?

**Itachi:** _- olhar assassino triplo –_ então dorme ai, mas eu já vou avisando que a Mao tem mania de invadir o quarto do nada...

**Deidara:** cadê as minhas calças, hm?!

**Itachi:** você dormiu sem roupa no mesmo quarto que a Mao?

**Deidara:** não ¬¬ eu tirei a roupa e vim invadir sua cama.

**Itachi:** eram grandes?

**Deidara:** enormes... – Deidara ia começar a descrever, mas interrompeu o ato para pular de susto quando viu a porta ser aberta. Não era ninguém mais ou menos que a própria Mizuki Kuro, já arrumada, linda de todo jeito, vestida de quimono preto com detalhes vermelhos, os cabelos preguiçosamente soltos, e o traje colocado de forma que os ombros ficassem um pouco expostos. A garota olhou para o amado deitado na cama sem roupa, com outro homem, no começo sem entender, mas então a ficha caiu.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... Que é isso?

**Itachi:** calma Kuro, não é nada do que você ta pensando...

**Deidara:** isso mesmo Kuro, você deve estar pensando que ele te traiu enquanto você estava fora, mas não foi isso,o fato foi que o Itachi esperou você sair pra me raptar, hm!

**Itachi:** mentira _– olhar assassino –_

**Deidara:** ele até tirou minha roupa, hm!

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... _– cara de choro -_

**Itachi:** _- mensagem telepática para o Deidara – "eu vou te matar"_

**Deidara:** _- mensagem telepática para o Itachi – "huahuhahua morra sem mulher seu maldito"_ - Mao apareceu por trás de Mizuki, sonolenta, vestida com um quimono igual ao da amiga, com os cabelos soltos e com a mão na cabeça como se estivesse doendo.

**Mao:** _- de ressaca -_ Mizuki cadê meu analgésico? To com uma ressaca daquelas... Por que você ta com essa cara? – Mizuki apontou para a cena, Mao olhou apertou os olhos para confirmar, olhou para Mizuki e caiu na risada.

**Mao:** Hohohoh! _– continua rindo esquizofrenicamente –_ essa é boa! Eu sabia que o Itachi era uma biba... _– seca a lagrima –_

**Itachi:** jura? Foi seu amante que esperou você dormir pra invadir minha cama sem roupa... – Mao parou de rir e pensou um pouco.

**Mao:** como ousa me trocar pelo Itachi, sua biba?!

**Deidara:** eu mereço ¬¬...

**Mizuki:** _- interrompendo –_ Mao-chan, acho que agora não é um momento muito propicio para debates...

**Mao:** seu namorado te traiu com o oxigenado e você não ta nem ai?

**Mizuki:** não Mao-chan... eu realmente acho que não seja um momento propicio... – Mao encarou o sorriso doce que a amiga mantinha nos lábios e perguntou.

**Mao:** como é que ele conseguiu acordar tão cedo de ressaca?

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan, são duas horas da tarde...

**Mao:** ...Duas?! – No mesmo momento em que Mao se deu conta da quantidade de sono que dormiu naquela noite, uma garotinha vestida da mesma forma que Mizuki e Mao caiu junto com parte do teto que tinha acabado de desabar bem em cima do meio do quarto e das roupas da Mizuki.

**Mai:** Rei! Seu filho da... _– censurado –_ inferno tudo isso por um pagamento pela metade, eu odeio minha vida... _- olha pra cama –_ por que é que vocês dois estão na mesma cama?

**Mizuki:** Mai-chan, poderia explicar por que você caiu junto com o teto... Bem em cima das minhas roupas lindas?

**Mao:** ora por que, por que banha e estruturas de espelunca acabam em desabamentos.

**Mai:** foi aquele viadinho do seu irmão que me obrigou a ficar na tubulação. – respondeu a garota preocupada demais em limpar o quimono preto para ouvir a provocação da irmã.

**Mao:** o Rei ta aqui?!

**Itachi:** Mai-san, desde que horas você está no teto?

**Mai:** desde muito tempo, pode ter certeza que eu vou lucrar bastante com a fita que eu fiz do que se passou nesse quarto... _– musica psicose –_

**Itachi:** brincadeira ¬/.\¬

**Mao:** Mai você não se arrastou até o meu quarto não ne?

**Mai:** _- mentindo – _não...

**Mizuki:** então Mai-chan, onde está o Rei-kun?

**Mai:** provavelmente morto de ressaca com umas cinco mulheres ao redor, parece que não conhece seu irmão...

**Mao:** O Rei continua promiscuo hein?

**Mai:** depois que você saiu do vilarejo aí que ele ficou mesmo... – a porta foi violentamente aberta e, apareceu carregando uma cestinha, Mizuki Rei, trajando vestes pretas com detalhes vermelhos.

**Rei:** é mentira Mao! Depois que você foi embora eu tive que sair a procura de outra que me satisfizesse como você...

**Mao:** ta doido é?! Eu nunca te satisfiz em nenhum dos sentidos da palavra.

**Rei:** não que você saiba... _– olha pra cama –_ o que é que você está fazendo na cama da minha irmã? _– pro Deidara -_ O loiro olhou para o lado e não viu nada além da parte da cama desocupada.

**Deidara:** _"aquele filho da..." _nada...

**Rei:** tentando seduzir minha irmã sendo que ela já tem um homem? Essa promiscuidade é castigada com a morte _– pega uma faca –_

**Mai:** e isso vem de um inútil que já deve ter pegado todas da cidade...

**Rei:** Ah sim Mai, sua mãe te mandou paezinhos... – falou o jovem entregando a cestinha que vinha carregando para a Mai.

**Mao:** por que ela manda paezinhos pra você e pra mim não?!

**Mai:** quer pra você? A maioria já deve ta duro e velho.

**Mizuki:** _- pensando com seu quimono –_ mamãe nunca mandou paezinhos...

**Itachi:** - aparecendo do nada vestido – falando em paezinhos vamos aproveitar e tomar café da manha...

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun são duas horas da tarde...

**Rei:** não dá, eu tenho que matar você, a Kuro, e o loiro promiscuo que tentou seduzi-la, a agenda ta cheia hoje...

**Itachi:** _- pro Deidara –_ quando foi que você chegou perto da Kuro?!

**Deidara:** _- sacaneando –_ como é que você acha que eu vir parar na sua cama?

**Itachi:** _- olha pra Mizuki – _

**Mizuki:** me perdoa Itachi-kun, eu peguei uns "comprimidos" da Mao-chan ontem pensando que eram pra dor de cabeça...

**Itachi:** tudo bem, mas eu vou matar o Deidara...

**Deidara:** _- olhar assassino –_

**Rei:** _- interrompendo –_ enfim! Vamos logo acabar com essa historia que ficar de ressaca com o estomago vazio faz mal. _– pega a faca –_

**Mizuki:** Deidara-sempai você está sentado em cima do Ponky!

**Itachi:** Kuro, como é que esse urso foi parar na cama? – A garota ia dar o sorriso fofinho e doce de sempre e depois iria inventar uma desculpa. Mas ela não o fez por que teve que desviar do irmão para não perder a cabeça. A Mao por reflexo se virou pronta para acertar um soco daqueles de arrebentar paredes bem na direção do Rei, mas a garota teve seu pulso agarrado por alguma mão sendo obrigada a ficar parada.

**Mao:** ta forte em irmãzinha?

**Mai:** _- segurando o pulso dela –_ eu tenho o mesmo sangue que você sua vaca. – Mai terminou a frase e acertou a Mao com um soco daqueles bem no meio da cara. A mais velha só teve seu rosto virado por força do impacto e sorriu de forma assassina.

**Mao:** sua cabritinha... _– musica do filme psicose –_ você pediu pra morrer! – e assim inicia-se uma luta épica e clichê entre irmãos que não se odeiam, só se desprezam, em um quarto não tão grande assim. Não é preciso acentuar que as duas irmãs Harumis estavam quase que derrubando as paredes. Itachi estava sentado tranquilamente em uma cadeira se impressionando com um lado da sua Kuro que ele não conhecia, um lado assassino, sanguinário, frio, cruel e extremamente sexy.

Deidara já tinha corrido pro banheiro para poder finalmente vestir alguma coisa, enquanto ele dava uns toques finais em seu look de inverno, a figura de um ursinho fofinho sentado na pia foi notada pelos seus olhos azuis. Ele olhou bem para o urso e o urso parecia meio que... Encarando ele com aqueles olhinhos pretos brilhantes e macabros. O loiro apertou o olhar encarando o urso.

**Deidara:** ... que foi? – o urso continuou encarando – ta bravinho por causa da Mao? – o urso continua encarando de forma macabra – pois é ne? A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. – O que Deidara não pensou é que o urso como ser inanimado logicamente não deveria ter vida, e se o urso não tem vida não tem como ela ser uma caixinha de surpresas, logo ele estaria contando vantagem de um brinquedo sem nenhum motivo plausível...

**Deidara:** _- ainda encarando o urso – _aceite a derrota. – ele não obteve resposta do urso, objeto inanimado que não fala... - ¬¬ admita! _– pega o Ponky! – _o urso naquele momento, apesar de ser um objeto inanimado, parecia estar tirando onda com a cada dele.

Deidara: não vai admitir não é? _– joga o Ponky! na privada – _não adianta, esses olhinhos não me enganam... _– da descarga –_

O loiro por mais inteligente e talentoso que se julgasse, não havia acordado para o fato de ele estar discutindo, encarando e querendo que um objeto inanimado admita alguma coisa. Deidara em sua incrível inteligência, além de entupir a privada com o xodó da namoradinha do Itachi, só notou o rolo de dinamites (meticulosamente camuflado entre os shampoos e a maquiagem da Mizuki) perto do lugar onde estava sentado Ponky! depois que ele explodiu dentro do banheiro, bem debaixo do seu nariz.

-_ Cabom! – _

_Continua n.n_

_Poooois é minhas paixões, este é o capitulo 6 n.n_

_Eu não queria que o Deidara morresse deste jeito trágico, mas o Ponky! não seguiu o roteiro u.ú ursinho maaaaaau_

_**Deidara:**__ como assim eu morri?! Eu nem recebi meu pagamento._

_**Mao:**__ e se eu te contar que essa é a segunda fic que eu faço sem receber um tostão?_

_**Yuuko:**__ calem a boca e respondam as reviews u.ú_

_**Mao and Deidara:**__ obrigue-nos_

_**Yuuko:**__ do cinco reais n.n_

_Todos: Respondendo as Reviews (obrigado por enviar) n.n:_

**Hirumo chan:**

_**Deidara:**__ a Yuuko? Sua sensei? Tem certeza disso?_

_**Yuuko:**__ Mao eu vou te dar uma porrada._

_**Deidara:**__ enfim n.n aqui está o capitulo 6 por favor não infarte._

_**Mizuki:**__ Hirumo-chan, o preço do Itachi-kun é dado de acordo com os dias que você quer passar com ele n.n, em compras acima de 500 reais, você ganha o Deidara de brinde pra levar pra casa n.n_

_**Itachi:**__ ¬/.\¬_

_**Deidara:**__ Mizuki eu vou ganhar uma porcentagem nisso ne?_

_**Mizuki:**__ não (duh)_

_**Deidara:**__ eu estou sendo dado de brinde ¬¬_

_**Mizuki:**__ err...Hirumo-chan que tal a Mao-chan de brinde se levar o Deidara pelo mesmo preço do Itachi-kun? _

**Onigiri de Marshmallow:**

_**Itachi:**__ pois é u/.\ú, a Yuuko-san salvou a vida do Rei colocando ele como irmão da Mizuki e não como amante u/.\ú_

_**Mao:**__ por que você está respondendo as minhas reviews e ganhando o meu dinheiro?!_

_**Rei:**__ salvou minha vida é ¬¬ ta pegando minha irmã e ainda por cima me ameaçando de morte?_

_**Itachi:**__ muito obrigado por comentar n/.\n e por apoiar a cura do bloqueio mental e mental da Yuu... – toma porrada – do bloqueio mental e criativo do Ponky! e realmente o Deidara é um tarado. Esperamos que tenha gostado do cap. 06 n/.\n_

**Hayashi Kaminari:**

_**Mizuki:**__ olá Hayashi-san n.n, muito obrigada por deixar reviews, que bom que você gostou da primeira temporada n.n_

_**Itachi:**__ claro que ela gostou, eu era o protagonista u/.\u_

_**Deidara:**__ pois é ERA n.n_

_**Mizuki:**__ esperamos que tenha gostado do capitulo 6 n.n De fato o Ponky! não é mau i-i, ele só é um pouco... fora do comum n.n_

_**Itachi:**__ aham e a Mao é virgem ¬/.\¬_

_**Mao: **quer morrer é viadinho?_

_**Mizuki:**__ os apelidos carinhosos também não são uma gracinha?_

_**Mao:**__ eu concordo n.n, ne viadinho, oxigenado, e cabrita?_

_**Itachi and Deidara na Mai:**__ também concordamos vaca bêbada._

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**

_**Mao:**__ hihih ela me ama, morram de inveja cambada de imbecis._

_**Itachi and Deidara and Mai and Sasuke and Kisame:**__ e daí? __Ela te ama, mas nos te odiamos._

_**Mao:**__ depois eu bato em vocês cabritos, enfim n.n obrigada por me amar, e agradecemos que você nos acompanhe durante essa tortura que a Yuuko chama de fic n.n Esperamos que tenha gostado deste capitulo n.n_

_**Itachi:**__ desde quando você é tão gentil?_

_**Deidara:**__ é o desespero pra ganhar cinco reais u.ú_

_**Mao:**__ eu preciso comprar um teste de gravidez, oxigenado u.ú_

_**Deidara:**__ O.o_

_**Mao:**__ iiiih gelou hohohoh!_

_**Yuuko:** cambada de incompetentes odeio vocês, menos você Ponky!_

_Enfim obrigada pelas reviews._

_**Mao:**__ quero meus cinco conto._

_**Yuuko:**__ faça a campanha primeiro u.ú_

_Campanha:_

_**Mao:**__ está insatisfeito com seu eu interior, acha que sua vida precisa de mais espiritualidade, pensa que seu coração anda cheio de buraquinhos e seu conselheiro espiritual disse que se você não fizesse uma boa ação você iria para o inferno? Seus problemas acabaram \o\_

_Chegou o reviewetor comentareitor tabajara n.n, ele é o único que com apenas um clique faz uma garotinha esquizofrênica e um urso possuídos felizes te livrando de toda a culpa, insatisfação interior e te levando diretamente para o céu \o\_

_É simples, rápido, eficiente e seguro, não tem custos de manutenção, não precisa lavar, alimentar, ou levar pra passear, e está aqui bem embaixo dessa joça de fic e é totalmente grátis._

_Então não perca seu tempo e aperte o "go" lá de graça totalmente gratuito, e faça do mundo, um lugar melhor para garotinhas esquizofrênicas e ursos possuídos torturarem personagens inocentes de Naruto e personagens inventadas em suas drogas de fic._

_E se você usar o reviewetor agora, você ainda ganha o Deidara de presente n.n_

_**Yuuko:**__ é sério Mao eu te odeio._

_Enfim__ o.o'_

_Com amor Yuuko, (and __Ponky!)_

_**Todos**__ e a __gente_

_**Yuuko:** __morram__ ¬¬_

_\o_


	7. All is a Bang!

_Cap. 07_

_- ok! Pessoas agora é oficial, o Ponky! assume todas as responsabilidades sobre os danos morais caso o capitulo esteja ruim, ou seja, a culpa realmente é do Ponky!_

_- Yuuko and Ponky! vs Bloqueio mental e criativo da Yuuko (e do Ponky!), 1,2,3 fight!_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 07**

**"All is a Bang!"**

_**- Nos destroços do andar do hotel, momentos depois da explosão no banheiro no quarto da Mizuki... -**_

**Deidara:** _- todo ferrado –_ maldito urso, maldita dinamite, hm...

**Mao:** _- toda ferrada –_ inferno, maldita espelunca que não agüenta uma explosãozinha a toa, maldito dia em que eu larguei a faculdade de medicina...

**Itachi:** _- pro Rei –_ como é que você escapou sem nenhum arranhão?

**Rei:** _- pro Itachi –_ eu tenho meus meios – falou o jovem, com um sorriso conquistador que deveria ser uma versão masculina do sorriso fofo e meigo da Mizuki, se Itachi fosse uma mulher já teria agarrado o Rei a muito tempo, mas graças a Deus ele não era. – e você?

**Itachi:** usei a Kuro de escudo...

**Rei:** como é que você sabe o nome da minha irmã?! _– leva joelhada –_ quem foi o filho da... _– faca na mão – _

**Mai:** _- toda ferrada -_ sua bicha desgraçada, a próxima vez que me usar de escudo humano eu toco fogo nas suas calças com você dentro!

**Itachi:** não precisa chorar Kuro, eu estou bem... – falou o Uchiha para a garota em um quimono preto que estava soluçando havia uns cinco minutos.

**Mizuki:** _- chorando –_ n-não... é isso... Ita-Itachi-kun... o q-quarto explodiu... com as minha lindas roupas junto!!! Buaaaah _– chorando –_

**Itachi:** ora, depois eu compro mais pra você...

**Mizuki:** _- ainda chorando –_ e-e... eu achei isso também! – falou a garota soluçando enquanto mantinha erguida a cabeça de um ursinho de pelúcia na mão esquerda. – Ponky!... _– chorando – _

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** e você?! Desde quando vacas choram hm?

**Mao:** _- chorando -_ você explodiu o quarto da Mizuki, levando o meu e o meu dinheiro junto, buuuuah... – Mao ficou chorando de forma infantil esfregando os olhos, até que a nuvem de poeira se dissipou e eles se deram conta de estar bem à frente de Rei, Mai e de Mizuki e Itachi. Os dois pares de irmãos se encararam por dois segundos e entraram em posição de combate prontos para se matarem novamente.

Itachi e Deidara deram um suspiro entediado e decidiram ir verificar se a saída para as escadas não foi destruída a fim de descerem e tomarem umas comparando as mulheres. Mas como não acharam nada decidiram fazer algo que faria maior diferença para a situação.

**Deidara:** aposto 100 conto como a Mao vai toma um pau da irmã dela, hm.

**Itachi:** a Mao vai toma um pau, mas não vai ser da irmã dela, vai ser do irmão da Kuro... – Eles colocaram o dinheiro das apostas em alguma coisa que na vida anterior fora um banquinho e começaram a observar a luta. Mizuki havia acabado de dar uma pirueta no ar e durante a curva ela havia pegado cinco kunais e lançado elas habilidosamente contra o irmão visando acertá-lo na cabeça. Rei sem dificuldade nenhuma parou as kunais entre seus dedos antes que a irmã aterrissasse e as lançou de volta acertando a garota que se não tivesse inclinado o tronco para trás não viveria para contar a historia. A garota mal havia aterrissado e desviado das kunais e já teve que se defender do golpe do inocente irmãozinho para proteger o pescoço.

**Deidara:** desde quando sua namorada luta tão bem, hm?!

**Itachi:** ela foi contratada pra me matar... ela deve ser boa...

**Deidara:** boa? Ela é melhor que você, hm n.n

**Itachi:** sabe quem é melhor que você? A Mao...

**Deidara:** é doido é, hm? – Itachi apontou para a morena que havia acabado de detonar uma das poucas pilastras que sobraram com uma joelhada que só não acertou a irmã mais nova por que a mesma se jogou para o lado para não cuspir o fígado fora com aquele golpe.

**Mai:** pra que tanta violência contra a própria irmã sua vaca?!

**Mao:** cala essa boca sua cabrita e apanhe como um homem!

**Mai:** Um homem bate melhor que você sua vaca!

**Mao:** repita o que disse!

**Mai:** eu disse _– toma ar - _que até uma bibona que se diz homem como o oxigenado bate melhor que você! – Mao passou uma rasteira na irmã, mas não obteve efeitos, aja vista que a segunda deu um salto e armou uma voadora contra a irmã mais velha que se desviou abaixando e acabou acertando a Mizuki que havia recuado para trás para não morrer... Pena que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas e que a voadora da Mai acertou a cabeça da Mizuki em cheio.

**Mao:** que beleza! Agora você matou a Mizuki, vai ter que cegar o Itachi agora... – o que Mao estava querendo dizer, Itachi estaria naquele momento tentando matar a Mai com o olhar, se um olhar matasse a garotinha já estaria morta, mas como estamos tratando de Uchiha Itachi era melhor realmente cegá-lo só pra prevenir.

**Rei:** você realmente honra a família Harumi com essa sua força descomunal, sobre-humana e demoníaca Mai – falou o jovem aparecendo por trás da mais nova dando-lhe tapinhas de satisfação na cabeça. – mata os outros dois e a gente vai almoçar... Meu estomago vai explodir se eu não comer alguma coisa pra digerir com o álcool...

**Mai:** é isso que dá encher a cara e não comer nada... – Mai sentiu-se rapidamente sendo agarrada pela irmã enquanto Mao acertou uma cotovelada em cheio na nuca do Rei fazendo o jovem desmaiar. Mao estava com a Mai agarrada em um braço e o Rei desmaiado no outro.

**Mao:** eu já disse que odeio voces hoje?

**Mai:** espera só até ele acordar sua vaca... – falou a irmãzinha em um tom macabro de ameaça se referindo ao jovem desmaiado no outro braço da Mao com ritmo vascular suspeito. Mizuki levantou que nem um zumbi com a testa sangrando, com um sorriso doce nos lábios que na verdade escondia uma intenção assassina.

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso assassino – _Mai-chan... _– faca na mão –_ pronta pra morrer?

**Mai:** você pode tentar matar meu corpo, mas nunca vai destruir meu espírito! – falou a mais nova com um tom de deboche.- eu voltarei para me vingar de todos aqui e...

**Mizuki:** _- interrompendo –_ calma Mai-chan a gente só vai matar o Rei-kun...

**Mai:** sério?

**Mao:** é você a gente vai jogar no rio de um penhasco...

**Mai:** ah então tudo bem... – Mizuki avançou em direção a amiga e a Mai. Mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e garotinhas como Mai tem a sorte de serem azaradas até o ultimo segundo. No mesmo momento em que Mizuki pisou perto de onde eles estavam o chão fez a boa vontade de ceder desabando dois andares abaixo levando ela, o Rei, a Mizuki e a irmã maldita juntos.

A vida não poderia estar melhor para Deidara. Apesar de ele não ter feito nada do que pretendia fazer que era matar pessoas, ele não poderia estar mais feliz vendo a cena de quatro pessoas desabando junto com o chão andares a baixo. Enquanto o loiro ria esquizofrenicamente, o moreno foi até o buraco preocupado com o estado de saúde da sua querida Kuro, na verdade ele queria ver se a Mao tinha morrido.

_**- em escombros do chão e do teto desabado dois andares abaixo – **_

**Mai:** odeio minha vida... Odeio minha vida... Odeio minha vida... – É claro que Mai odiava a vida dela, além de ela ser feita de escrava por um infeliz pervertido que ela odiava, ela teve a sorte de desabar junto com aquela espelunca duas vezes no mesmo dia, e ainda cair por baixo da Mizuki e do infeliz pervertido só pra tirar onda.

**Rei:** sabe Kuro, você sempre será minha irmãzinha, mas eu tenho admitir que eu odeio você... – falou Rei enquanto segurava a irmã pelo pescoço e a mantinha quieta segurando uma faca bem perto da garota.

**Mizuki:** Rei-kun, eu vou te amar como meu irmãozinho não importa o que aconteça... eu vou te perdoar _– combo sorriso quádruplo –_

**Rei:** _- desconfiado –_ sei...

**Mao:** sabe mesmo – falou Mao enquanto quase arranca a cabeça do jovem acertando-a com o que um dia foi uma pilastra por trás. – A Mizuki perdoar alguém... Meu Deus, até parece que não conhece sua irmã... Mizuki mata logo antes que ele use os mesmos poderes malignos que você pra poder se recuperar...

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan você não pode me pedir pra que eu mate meu nii-san...

**Mao:** você não precisa fingir que tem princípios, o Itachi não ta olhando

**Mizuki:** ah _– faca na mão –_ então ta n.n

**Mulher:** O QUE VOCES ESTÂO FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?! QUE PORCARIA É ESSA O TETO DESABOU?! – as três garotinhas olharam para a mulher, fitaram-na por segundos e depois balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

**Mai and Mizuki and Mao:** civis...

**Itachi:** _- aparece do nada –_ Kuro, é melhor você terminar logo com isso, daqui a pouco a policia vai aparecer _– olha pra Mao –_ pra variar...

**Mao:** ta querendo ficar que nem o Rei é? – Mai que estava concentrada em se odiar e a odiar todos ao seu redor, surtou e jogou pra cima todas as loucas que estavam em cima dela em um ataque de possessão diabólica.

**Mai:** _- surtada –_ aah que inferno! Se voces não vão morrer por bem vão todos morrerem por mal! – falou a garota pegando uma granada.

**Mizuki:** Mai-chan calma... Vamos negociar...

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Mao:** se você ativar a granada vai acabar morrendo também sua estúpida.

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... não é assim...

**Deidara:** _- aparece do nada –_ duvido que você ative a granada. – Mizuki bateu em si mesma na testa pensando que nunca teve tanta vontade de matar alguém como tinha agora. Mai não só iria ativar a granada como faria questão de jogá-la contra eles diminuindo a chance de correr ou se esconder. É claro que uma garotinha sã não iria jogar a granada, afinal de contas os danos eram imensos, e a vida dela valia mais que aquilo, mas como esse não era o caso da Mai, ela puxou o pino da granada e ia lança-lo, mas foi parada sendo segurada pelo pulso.

**Rei:** _- sangrando –_ já chega Mai, você não precisa de tudo isso...

**Mai:** e você lá sabe?! Você só me faz de escrava seu pervertido... – A Mai estranhou aquele homem que estava lá segurando-a pelo pulso firme, não era o Rei com certeza, era um homem sério, com um olhar penetrante e sedutor...

**Rei:** _- ainda sangrando –_ eu sei que você se sente sozinha por que está longe de casa...

**Mao:** _- deslumbrada –_ quem é ele e o que fez com o Rei? ºOº _- se abanando -_

**Mai:** _- deslumbrada -_ na verdade eu só to irritada, mas se você insiste é isso...

**Mizuki:** acho que a falta de sangue na cabeça do Rei-kun está fazendo ele delirar...

**Mao:** uuuh...por que não falta sangue assim de vez em quando? _– se abanando –_

**Rei:** _- pra variar, sangrando -_ desculpe-me por ser tão ausente, me deixa compensar você... – sussurrou de forma sedutora o jovem enquanto se aproximava dos lábios de Mai com os seus...

**Deidara:** ae, vocês tão sabendo que a granada ainda ta sem o pino, hm? – Rei só foi sair de seus delírios românticos quando a granada explodiu bem em baixo do seu nariz.

_- Cabom ºOº - _

É bom observar que uma hospedaria que desaba com uma reles explosão, com certeza, vai ser destruída com duas, e olhe que aquele lugar já não estava lá nas suas melhores formas. Por fim, a hospedaria terminou de desabar, mas por sorte ninguém se machucou ou morreu a maioria dos hospedes não estavam no local, e como era época fora de temporada, não havia muita gente hospedada passando pela cidade. Aquilo estava longe de ser uma tragédia, o dono até poderia processar o governo, e ganhar dinheiro do seguro para fazer uma hospedaria ainda melhor e fazer mais gente feliz, realmente aquilo não era de todo uma tragédia.

Mas é claro que Harumi Mao discordava, não tinha como mensurar o ódio dela pelo mundo naquele momento. O motivo? A destruição da hospedaria é lógico, a sua irmã tentando assassina-la obviamente, e por ultimo e não menos importante, o fato de a maldita granada ter explodido bem na cara dela e ela ter voado janela a baixo (nota: eles estavam no quinto andar) e tido a sorte de cair em cima de uma carroça de peixe.

Deidara em uma situação daquelas já teria explodido metade da cidade pra descontar a raiva, mas ele não o fez, primeiro por que estava sem sua mochila de barro explosivo, e segundo ele não se lembrava de um dia que havia rido tanto. Além de ele ter acordado na mesma cama que o Itachi, explodido um andar inteiro da hospedaria, e sido jogado cinco andares abaixo e caído numa carroça de peixe, ele teve a sorte de cair de cara com os peitos da Mao, de fato, ele não se lembrava de um dia que havia rido tanto.

**Mao:** por que você está rindo seu desgraçado? – falou a garota sentindo repulsa da quantidade de peixe ao seu redor.

**Deidara:** huahuahua _– continuação do riso –_ sabe o que é melhor? No momento da explosão eu só pensei em uma coisa, hm...

**Mao:** como se eu tivesse interessada em saber... – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as duas mãos.

**Deidara:** "que droga eu vou morrer..." foi isso que eu pensei... – Mao encarou-o com cara de _"e daí?!"_ - e sabe por que eu não queria morrer, hm?

**Mao:** _- tirando onda -_ por que você me ama?!

**Deidara:** isso mesmo, hm. – ele falou envolvendo os lábios dela com os seus. A parte sensata da Mao dizia _"está vendo sua vaca?! É nisso que dá não me ouvir, você acaba em cima de uma carroça de peixe, vê se pensa com a cabeça agora..."_, e a parte da Mao que mandava ela seguir seus instintos falava _"que se dane, vai fundo bonita!"_. Mao não sabia por que ainda dava ouvidos a si mesma, mas enfim...

**Mizuki:** peixe... Peixe... Peixe... Peixe... PEIXE!!!! EU ODEIO PEIXE!!! – Mizuki também teve a sorte de cair em cima da carroça de peixe, mas ela tinha um ligeiro desagrado por peixe. – EU ODEEEEEEEEIOOOO PEIXE!!!!

**Itachi:** acalme-se Kuro... – falou Itachi que foi o único inteligente o suficiente para sair da hospedaria quando a Mai puxou o pino da granada. – você continua linda, mesmo coberta de peixe...

**Mizuki:** _- choramingando –_ mas Itachi-kun... Eu odeio peixe...

**Mai:** se você odeia peixe imagina como eu me sinto em baixo de você em cima de um monte de peixe! – falou Mai em baixo de Mizuki.

**Mizuki:** _- choramingando –_ Mai-chan eu estou coberta de _– fala com desprezo –_ peeeeixe...

**Mai:** então sai de cima de mim! _– chuta –_

**Homem:** nossa voces tem sorte mesmo... – falou o homem que aparentemente era o dono da carroça. – ainda bem que eu não tirei os órgãos dos peixes, eles devem ter servido pra amaciarem a queda de vocês... – ou seja eles caíram em um monte de peixes e de tripas de peixes. Deidara e Mao pararam de se beijar e pularam da carroça procurando a água mais próxima para enfiarem a cara. Mizuki, talvez não seja preciso dizer.

**Mizuki:** tem tripa de peixe no meu cabelo... Tem tripa de peixe no meu cabelo!! Tem tripa de peixe no meu lindo cabelo!! – Enquanto Mizuki ficava doida, Mai procurava um meio bem doloroso de se matar. Quando ninguém imagina, aparece Mizuki Rei de dentro de uma das lojas que se encontrava atrás da onde a carroça estava, todo molhado cheirando a jasmim, e com a cabeça limpa, sem sangue...

**Rei:** nossa essa foi por pouco... Nunca fiquei com tanto medo de morrer desde que furei o olho daquela Hokage loira e peituda...

**Mai:** então por que você ta sorrindo que nem um idiota?

**Rei:** ah, eu estou feliz por estar vivo...

_**- Flash Back do Rei – **_

**Rei: **_"essa não, explodiu, droga, por que eu não morri com a explosão?! Agora eu vou morrer com o fogo... espera aí? Eu fui lançado? Que beleza com a sorte que eu tenho vou cair direto em uma carroça com peixes com as tripas pra fora..."_

_- Tchibum! – _

**Mulher 1:** _- de toalha -_ nossa o que foi isso?

**Mulher 2:** _- de toalha -_ olha ali o hotel lá na frente explodiu!

**Mulher 3:** _- de toalha -_ nossa ele foi lançado da explosão direto pra cá?

**Mulher 1:** _- de toalha -_ nossa que sorte, e olha só como ele é bonito...

**Mulher 2:** _- de toalha -_ oh pobrezinho está sangrando...

**Rei:** _- sangrando - _hmmm... onde é que foi que eu cai?

**Mulher 3:** _- de toalha -_ você tem sorte em fofinho? Caiu bem em cima do banho termal feminino...

**Rei:** fonte de banho termal?

**Mulher 2:** _- de toalha -_ Oh queridinho você está sangrando... Vamos cuidar de você...

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Rei – **_

**Rei: **n.n

**Itachi:** - olhar assassino –

**Rei:** n.n

**Itachi:** _"sortudo" _, humph.

**Mai and Mizuki and Mao:** TEM UM BANHO TERMAL AÌ?!

**Rei:** _- aponta para a placa da loja "Banho termal Paradise,venha relaxar no paraíso..." – _n.n – As três garotas correram desesperadamente para dentro da loja.

**Itachi:**_ - pro Deidara –_ você vai depois ¬/.\¬ a Mao e a Kuro tem mania de tomarem banho juntas...

**Deidara:** e você por acaso já tomou banho com a Mizuki, hm?

**Itachi:** _- se gabando –_ duzentas vezes n/.\n

**Rei:** como é que você fala isso da minha irmã na minha frente? ¬¬

**Itachi:** você não tava querendo matar ela?! – Rei abanou a cabeça.

**Rei:** sabe meu querido cunhado psicopata, enquanto eu estava lá naquela terma, sendo tratado por três mulheres de toalha eu pensei: _"A única pessoa com quem tomo banho lá em casa é com um velho nojento..."_

**Itachi and Deidara:** Um velho o que, (hm)?!

**Rei:** calma é o meu pai... eu acho, enfim nesses últimos dias em que eu fui contratado pra matar vocês eu percebi que nunca me diverti tanto dentro do vilarejo como me diverti aqui. E que de fato não é culpa da minha irmã se meu pai começou a me escravizar quando ela foi embora...

**Deidara:** ele começou a te escravizar depois que ela foi embora, hm? Por que, hm?

**Rei:** por que antes, quem era o escravo da família era ela... será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com ela ter fugido...?

**Itachi and Deidara:** _- olhar assassino –_

**Rei:** enfim, _- sorriso galanteador –_ eu descobri que minha irmã foi a única inteligente o suficiente pra fugir daquele cafofo de morte e tortura, então decidi que eu também vou fugir e não vou mais matar minha irmã n.n

**Itachi:** seu pai não virá atrás de vocês não?

**Rei:** não, não, contando com a Mizuki eu tenho... doze irmãs, ele não vai sentir minha falta n.n

**Mai:** _- aparece do nada cheirando a jasmim e vestida de roupão –_ é, mas se você pensar bem, os lucros vão despencar agora que você e a Mizuki saíram...

**Deidara:** e você? Ainda vai querer matar sua irmã, hm?

**Mai:** não, não, como o Rei disse, não é culpa da Mao se meu pai ta me fazendo de escrava depois que ela saiu do vilarejo, eu sempre fui a escrava da família mesmo...

**Itachi:** é... Irmãos caçulas sofrem...

**Mai:** acho que também vou rala daquela joça, na pior das hipóteses papai pensa que foi o Rei que me raptou e capa ele n.n

Rei: pois é agora que ta todo mundo bem, eu vou tomar banho com minha irmãzinha para matar a saudade n.n

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** ela é minha irmã seu doente.

**Itachi:** u/.\ú – Rei deu de ombros, cumprimentou a recepcionista e entrou.

**Deidara:** então ta tudo acabado, hm?

**Itachi:** o que você pensa?

**Deidara:** é claro que não, hm...

**Mai:** ae, ou oxigenado, você sabia que a Mizuki e a Mao tomam banho juntas?

**Deidara:** e daí, hm?

**Mai:** se o Rei vai tomar banho com a Mizuki, consequentemente ele também vai tomar banho com a... – Deidara saiu correndo pra dentro da loja mas deu de cara com a recepcionista.

**Recepcionista:** tarado! Isso aqui é uma terma de mulheres ò.ó _– tapa –_

**Deidara:** por que você deixou o Rei entrar então, hm?!

**Recepcionista:** por que ele "joga pro outro time"...

**Deidara:** pois é eu sou o namorado dele, hm u.ú

**Recepcionista:** O.o

**Deidara:** hehehe se ferrou querida, já é meu hm... _– entra –_

**Recepcionista:** pra que é que eu escolhi esse emprego mesmo? E-ei... Você! Não pode entrar... – falou a mulher para Itachi que estava aproveitando a deixa pra entrar de fininho...

**Itachi:** _- sharingan na recepcionista –_

**Recepcionista:** ºOº

_**- Dentro da terma – **_

**Mao: **_- de biquíni –_ então acabou? _– bebendo saque -_

**Mizuki:** _- de biquíni –_ acho que sim n.n _– bebendo saque -_

**Mao:** _- de biquíni – _acabou que a gente não soube quem contratou a Mai e o Rei pra matarem a gente...

**Mizuki:** _- de biquíni – _pois é... _– ainda bebendo saque -_

**Mao:** _- de biquíni – _que foi que contratou voces Mai?

**Mai:** _- de biquíni – _eu não lembro...

_**- Flash Back da Mai – **_

**Mai: **Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi? Quem são as bibas? ¬¬

**Kabuto:** ué você não conhece?

**Mai:** e não tenho interesse em conhecer, eu só quero saber por que você quer que a gente mate eles a Mizuki e minha irmã...

**Kabuto:** é que a Mizuki e a Harumi foram contratadas para matarem o Itachi, só que elas calotaram a gente, e agora eu quero me vingar u.ú. O Itachi era o sonho inalcançável do Orochimaru-sama e o Orochimaru-sama foi morto pelo Sasuke quando tentou se apossar do corpo dele...

**Mai:**bom eu não tenho nada a ver com seus conflitos amorosos, mas já que você tá pagando o quíntuplo do preço...

**Rei:** e já que a gente vai poder ficar nessa missão uma semana inteira longe do vilarejo n.n...

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Mai - **_

**Mai:** er... bem eu lembro que era alguma espécie de desconto de uma bicha vingativa que teve seu namoradinho morto por que tentou se apossar do corpo de alguém sem permissão, e por que tinha uma paixão platônica por outra bicha...

**Mao:** você não é muito nova pra essas coisas não?! O.ó

**Mizuki:** _– não parou de beber saque – _n/////n

**Mai:** tem não n.n, mas eu tenho impressão de ter esquecido alguma coisa...

_**- Longe dali – **_

**Sasuke: **_- amarrado sentado em uma cadeira com o Ponky! sentado a frente –_ por que você está me olhando desse jeito... por que você está me olhando desse jeito? POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ OLHANDO DESSE JEITO?! EU AINDA MATO VOCÊ! MAI SUA MALDITA!

**Mai:** atchim! n.n

_**- Olhando pelo buraco da cerquinha ao lado – **_

**Rei: **olha a baixaria com minha irmã seu palhaço ¬¬

**Itachi:** não é baixaria eu estou querendo saber por que a Mao ta embebedando minha Kuro...

**Deidara:** nossa a irmã da Mao esconde tudo aquilo por debaixo do quimono, hm? – De repente.

**Mao:** _- destrói a cerca –_ QUE É QUE VOCES ESTÃO FAZENDO?! – Deidara e Rei se esconderam atrás do Itachi.

**Itachi:** _"filhos da..."_ nada n/.\n, eu só estava indo perguntar pra Kuro se ela quer passar uns 15 dias comigo na mansão da akatsuki...

**Mai:** - tirando onda – mansão da akatsuki? Isso é codinome pra mansão da playboy?

**Rei:** o que você ta tentando fazer com a minha pura e virgem irmã?!

**Mizuki:** _- tribêda –_ Maaaaaho-xhaaan... ti amuuuuu thxantxo, quelu me caxar com vx... n/////n _– agarrando a Mao - _

**Mao:** Mizuki não puxa! Meu biquíni é de amarrar!

**Deidara:** seu biquíni era de amarrar, hm n.n

**Itachi:** Kuro, não se deve encher a cara e mudar de time...

**Mizuki:** bebnhe tambieeem Itaxiii-kooon n/////n... _– enfia a garrafa na boca do Itachi –_

**Rei:** Kuro! Uma virgem pura como você não se deve embebedar homens!

**Mai:** fala como se nunca tivesse feito isso...

**Recepcionista:** QUE PUTARIA È ESSA AQUI DENTRO?!

_**- Na floresta não muito longe da cidade... – **_

**Kabuto: **eu nunca mais trabalho com a gente daquele vilarejo – falou o jovem ninja amarrado a um tronco que serve de ponte entre duas pontas do penhasco. – ainda bem que eu trouxe minha mochila. – O garoto colocou a mão na mochila procurando alguma coisa que o servisse para tirá-lo de lá, mas, a única coisa que encontrou foi, um belo bichinho de pelúcia com uma cartinha e uma bomba com um detonador marcando 10 segundos para uma possível explosão.

Quando parecia que não iria piorar apareceram 50 policiais de 12 países diferentes cada.

Policial: dessa vez você vai preso por ser cúmplice de trafico de drogas!

Kabuto: seu doente, isso aqui é só um ursinho! E isso aqui é um detonador que vai explodir daqui dois segundos!

Policial: não vamos cair nessa pela quarta vez! Peguem ele!

_- Caboooom ºOº - _

No meio da explosão, e de pedaços de pessoas voando penhasco abaixo, flutua graciosamente uma cartinha escrita: _"Espero que possamos ser todos uma grande e feliz família! Com muito amor, Ponky!"_

_n.n_

_**Mao:**__ é assim?! ¬¬_

_**Yuuko:**__ é assim o que?!_

_**Mao:**__ eu fui molestada a fic inteira sem ganhar um tostão por isso?!_

_**Yuuko:**__ calma Mao-chan n.n, responda as reviews que eu explico n.n_

_**Mao:**__ quem é você e o que fez com a minha ficwriter esquizofrênica?!_

_Todos: Respondendo as reviews (obrigado por enviar n.n) :_

**Hajime Kirane-chan:**

_**Mao:**__ O Deidara?! Tem certeza que você quer ele?_

_**Mizuki:**__ O Itachi-kun eu posso doar a senhorita com 10 por cento de desconto n.n_

_**Itachi:**__ ¬¬_

_**Mao:**__ enfim, se quiser levar os dois pode levar de graça n.n..._

_**Itachi:**__ ai você fica sozinha com o Rei..._

_**Mao:**__ O.o, pois é ne? __reviewetor comentareitor tabajara é satisfação na hora ne?! E é de graça n.n, muito obrigada por utilizar e se já usou uma vez, a satisfação é em dobro na segunda n.n esperamos que você tenha gostado da joça da fic...Yuuko você não vai me ameaçar? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A YUUKO SUA USURPADORA MALDITA?!_

_**Itachi:**__ enfim, esperado que tenha gostado do cap. 7 n/.\n_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**

_**Deidara:**__ pois é n.n, é bom poder saindo explodindo coisas, se você quiser eu te dou aulas com 2 por cento de desconto a experimental..._

_**Mao:**__ virou mercenário agora é?_

_**Deidara:**__ aprendi com a Mizuki, e depois preciso ganhar dinheiro, fiquei com vontade de ter um mini-Deidara de olhos vermelhos explodindo tudo pela casa, e uma mini-Mao de olhos azuis dando voadoras pelas paredes ºOº, na verdade eu não quero ter só um quero cinco n.n_

_**Itachi:**__ cinco? Eu vou ter sete º/O\º_

_**Mizuki and Mao:**__ muito obrigada por utilizar o reviewetor comentareitor tabajara também n.n, e não se esqueça se já usou uma vez, a satisfação é em dobro na segunda n.n, esperamos que tenha gostado do cap.7_

**Hirumo-chan:**

_**Mizuki:**__ a Hirumo-chan não infarta ç.ç, quem que vai alugar o Itachi-kun? Tenho sete Uchihasinhos para alimentar ç.ç_

_**Itachi:**__ aceitou a idéia? n/.\n_

_**Mizuki:**__ não só estou usando como chantagem, não posso ter sete Uchihasinhos Itachi-kun, você dormiu na mesma cama que o Deidara-sempai..._

_**Deidara:**__ valeu por me lembrar ¬¬_

_**Yuuko:**__ quem colocou o Deidara na mesma cama que o Itachi? Foi... SE-GRE-DO n.n, talvez eu revele depois..._

_**Mizuki:**__ obrigada por enviar reviews Hirumo-chan n.n, e obrigada pelos fanarts ºOº_

_**Mai:**__ é eu já vendi 200 xérox da maioria deles n.n_

_**Mao:**__ até você Mai?!_

_**Mai:**__ é tudo culpa dos tarados da akatsuki que querem tanto ver a Mizuki que encomendaram u.ú_

_**Itachi:**__ - olhar venenoso pro povo da akatsuki –_

_**Povo da Akatsuki:**__ - medo – _

**Onigiri de Marshmallow:**

_**Itachi:**__ ...que bom que a senhorita gostou do cap.6 ... e que gostou tanto que agora esta imaginando eu e o Deidara..._

_**Deidara:**__ que fique bem claro u.ú, não estávamos nos agarrando, era o Itachi que estava ME agarrando, hm..._

_**Itachi:**__ não é justo u/.\ú a Yuuko me fez pensar que era a Kuro..._

_**Mizuki:**__ além de dormir na mesma cama que o Deidara-sempai, me confunde com um homem..._

_**Itachi:**__ odeio você Yuuko._

_**Yuuko:**__ - ignorando – aaah ç.ç, o cap.6 foi o melhor que vc leu?! Muito Obrigada n/////n, fico muito feliz mesmo n////n_

_**Itachi:**__ ¬/.\¬_

_**Mao:**__ eu mencionei que ela fica abrindo e fechando a janela de reviews e fica lendo babando como uma estúpida?_

_**Yuuko:**__ n////n_

_**Mao:**__ QUERO MINHA YUUKO ESQUIZOFRENICA DE VOLTA! _

_Enfim minhas paixões, é o seguinte, o capitulo 7 era pra ser o ultimo da fic, já que a primeira temporada também terminou com 7 capitulos o.o'_

_Mas como nem tudo são flores na vida dos personagens, eu fiquei com uma vontade imensa de escrever um capitulo bônus n.n, e ele já está a caminho por isso, não adiantar fazer festa ainda teremos mais um capitulo \o\_

_**Mao:**__ ah... é por isso que você ta boazinha..._

_Muito obrigada pelas Reviews n.n_

_**Mizuki:**__ quem ganhou o duelo Deidara vs. Ponky! Yuuko-danna?_

_**Yuuko:**__ o Ponky! é obvio..._

_**Deidara:**__ por que ele sempre ganha?!_

_**Yuuko:**__ cala a boca e faça a maldita campanha u.ú_

_**Deidara:**__ tudo eu u.ú_

_Campanha:_

_**Deidara:**_

"_Sinta a satisfação que faz uma caridade com o __belo e totalmente grátis __reviewetor comentareitor tabajara. _

_Aperte o "go" ao final da fic, e curta o prazer de fazer uma esquizofrênica e um urso trapaceiro_

_felizes, rumo a um mundo melhor!"_

_Nota: Se usar uma vez, a satisfação é garantida em dobro na segunda n.n_

_Prévia do Capitulo Bônus:_

_**Mao: **__Cadê o filho da – censurado – do noivo?!_

_**Mai: **__- traz do Sasuke todo ferrado – ta aqui n.n_

_**Mao:**__ ele não é o noivo u.ú_

_**Mai:**__ é sim quer ver? – faca na mão – fala! Fala! Desgraçado!O.ó_

_**Sasuke:**__ - todo ferrado – aaaah! Tá bom! tá bom! eu sou o noivo! Eu sou o noivo! Não me bata de novo!_

_**Mai:**__ ele é o noivo n.n_

_**Mao:**__ ¬¬_

_Até o capitulo bonus n.n_

_Com amor,_

_Yuuko, (and Ponky!)_

_\o_


	8. Bonus! O dia mais feliz de Uchiha Itachi

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_- obs1: a narração tá bem fuleirinha me perdoem... É culpa do Ponky! o.ó, e da crise existencial do Sasuke de Cupids From Hell, ele esgotou toda a minha criatividade u.ú, batam nele..._

_- obs2: contem palavras e insinuações de baixo calão XD, também é culpa do Ponky!_

**Capitulo bônus**

"**O Dia mais feliz de Uchiha Itachi 1"**

_**- No quarto do Itachi, uma hora para a Cerimônia – **_

O clima estava agradável, e os raios solares iam penetrando vagarosamente para dentro do recinto enquanto a brisa suavemente entrava pela fenda da janela. Uchiha Itachi ia vagarosamente acordando de seus sonhos e voltando a realidade com a brisa que lhe acariciava o peito nu. Seus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente mostrando a imagem da imagem da porta, mas eles se abriram de uma vez quando:

**Mao:** Itaaaaaachiiiii!!! _– arromba a porta – _o Uchiha por reflexo se virou para o lado contrario da porta colocando o cobertor na cabeça tentando indicar que ainda dormia. Mas como sabia que a Mao não respeitaria sua hora de sono sagrado, resolveu apelar para o extremo

**Itachi:**_- fingindo estar sonhando –_ hm... Você quer mais forte Kuro? Seu desejo é uma ordem...

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Itachi: **_- sonhando –_ mais rápido? Assim você me mata sua...

**Mao:**_- toca fogo na cama –_ fogo no putero ¬¬

**Itachi:**_- acorda –_ AH MEU DEUS! FOGO! O/.\O _– olha pra Mao – _ah ¬/.\¬ merda...

**Mao: **acordou finalmente desgraça?!

**Itachi:** Você é doente?! Que historia é essa de tacar fogo na cama enquanto eu durmo!?

**Mao:** na verdade eu sempre quis fazer isso n.n, mas a Mizuki sempre tava deitada junto...

**Itachi:** me deixa dormir sua vaca.

**Mao:** você dormir?! No dia mais feliz da sua vida?!

**Itachi:** hoje o dia mais feliz da minha vida? Hoje é o dia em que você vai se matar? º/¬\º

**Mao:** não ¬¬

**Itachi:** ... Vai matar o Deidara?

**Mao:** não... Pensa qual seria do diz mais feliz da sua vida?

**Itachi:** ... Você e o Deidara vão se matar juntos? _– toma porrada –_

**Mao:** não imbecil! Hoje é o dia do seu CASAMENTO! U.ú

**Itachi:**_- enfia a cara no travesseiro –_ me deixa...

**Mao:** vou mandar chamar a Mizuki...

**Itachi:** isso a chama e dá o fora do quarto... _– cai a ficha – _MEU casamento?!

**Mao:** ¬¬ não... O da sua mãe...

**Itachi:** inferno por que você não me acordou mais cedo sua vaca?! A Kuro vai ficar brava se souber que eu ainda não me arrumei...

**Mao:** Itachi-chan chega perto... _– Itachi chega -_ SE ELA DESCOBRIR VOCÊ TA FXDIDO EM TODOS OS SENTIDOS DA PALAVRA!!! O.ó agora se mexe!

_- Nesse momento alguém entra no quarto – _

**Orochimaru:** ora, ora está um belo dia para um casamento, o noivo ainda não acordou? Que preguiçoso... n.n

**Itachi:** o que você ta fazendo aqui?! O/.\ó

**Mao:** ele/ela é o/a organizador da festa...

**Itachi:** com o meu dinheiro?!

**Mao:** ele tem um ótimo gosto pra roupa...

**Orochimaru:** pois é Itachi-kun o terno vai ficar lindo em você ºOº, ooh está sem camisa?

**Itachi:** por que é que você vai organizar meu casamento?! E como é que você ta vivo!?

**Orochimaru:** eu encontrei com a Mizuki-chan esses dias n.n, disse que não tinha ressentimentos da tapeação que ela fez e até falei que serviu pra eu forjar minha morte n.n, sabe como é ne? Você se livra de tudo na vida menos dos impostos quando você vai a falência e dos gangsters querendo te espancar para que você pague as dividas...

**Itachi:** agora eu entendi como foi que meu irmão matou o Orochimaru ¬/.\¬

**Mao:** a bibona aí vai te ajudar com o terno u.u

**Itachi:** nem no inferno ¬/.\¬ é pedir pra que ele passe a mão em mim.

**Orochimaru:** tudo bem eu vou ajudar a vestir a noiva n.n

**Itachi:** ah não vai não ¬/.\¬

_- tiros de metralhadora –_

**Itachi and Orochimaru:** lO.ol _– mão ao alto - _

**Mao:**_- com a metralhadora na mão –_ é o seguinte suas bibas, se esse casamento não rolar de acordo com a única, exclusiva e divina vontade da Mizuki, ela vai fazer todos nós sofrerem... _– musica do filme psicose –_ e vai por mim, vocês não sabem o quanto dói conhecer o outro lado dela...

**Itachi:** eu vou tomar banho... o/.\o

**Orochimaru:** eu vou ver a organização das flores \n.n\

_- Mizuki aparece do nada abrindo a porta do quarto – _

_- Num surto de pânico Mao chuta o Itachi e o Orochimaru pra dentro do armário – _

**Orochimaru:**_- sussurrando –_ Itachi-kun que posição estranha nós estamos... n.n

**Itachi:**_- sussurrando -_ cala essa boca...

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... Preciso falar com você...

**Mao:** claro n.n descobriu a idiotice que você vai fazer, vai dar pra trás nesse casamento e nós vamos fugir com todo o dinheiro do viadinho e beber até sangrar?

**Mizuki:** não o.o

**Mao:** o que foi?

**Mizuki:** tem que ser em particular... _– puxa a Mao –_

_- Mizuki e Mao saem do quarto – _

**Itachi:** que historia é essa de dar pra trás?

**Orochimaru:** uuuh Itachi-kun, deixou andando a desejar com a Mizuki-chan?

**Itachi:**_- olhar assassino -_ ¬/.\¬

**Orochimaru:** vou olhar as flores \n.n\

_- Deidara entra no quarto – _

**Deidara:** e aeee Itachi aqui esta seu padrinho n.n _– vê o Orochimaru –_ que porrx é essa, hm?

**Itachi:** quero saber quanto eu to pagando pra ter essa biba como organizador... Espera aí padrinho?! Desde quando?!

**Deidara:** ora essa, nossas mulheres são melhores amigas n.n, e eu sou seu melhor amigo também, hm...

**Itachi:** ¬¬ desde quando?

**Deidara:** enfim, vamos vestir os ternos! Daqui a pouco os convidados tão chegando, o povo da akatsuki vai A-DO-RAR ver a Mizuki, hm n.n

**Itachi:** como assim?! Quem convidou eles?!

**Deidara:** você ia deixar de convidar seus amigos do peito, hm?!

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** não olha pra mim, foi a bibona que ficou responsável pelos convites, hm...

Itachi: ¬/.\¬²³³²³

Deidara: eu tava pensando Itachi, você ainda não teve sua despedida de solteiro n.n

**Itachi:** eu tive minha despedida de solteiro n/.\n, com direito a chantilly...

**Orochimaru:** chantilly? ºOº

**Deidara:** com a Mizuki não conta ¬¬ você pode usar o sharingan nela...

**Itachi:** é eu uso, mas toda vez ela coloca um espelho na frente e eu acabo usando em mim mesmo...

**Deidara:** e daí? O negocio não hipnotiza você te obrigando a fazer baixaria para satisfazer as fantasias da Mizuki...

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** O.O

**Orochimaru:** Mizuki-chan esperta ºOº

**Deidara:** por que eu não posso ter um sharingan também?! O.ó

**Orochimaru:** nós não íamos fazer uma despedida de solteiro pro Itachi-kun? ºOº

**Deidara:** é mesmo! Vamos pra um barzinho encher a cara e pegar um monte de strippers gostosas a noite inteira ºOº Tem um lugar a dois quarteirões daqui.

**Itachi:** o Ichikaru? ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** esse mesmo n.n

**Itachi:** vai me embebedar com ramen é?!

**Deidara:** cala a boca e vamos o.ó _– arrasta o Itachi e o Orochimaru -_

_**- no quarto da Mao – **_

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan...

**Mao:**_- ouvindo –_

**Mizuki:** ta na hora...

**Mao:** hora de que?

**Mizuki:** de descobrir...

**Mao:** descobrir o que?

**Mizuki:** o resultado da historia o.o'

**Mao:** que o Itachi é uma bicha?

**Mizuki:** não...

**Mao:** que você chegou a conclusão de que quer matar ele?

**Mizuki:** não ¬¬ lembra daquilo que eu pedi pra você fazer?

**Mao:** matar o Itachi?

**Mizuki:**_- faca na mão –_ não... "aquilo"...

**Mao:** o que? – Mizuki levanta uma caixinha na frente da Mao fazendo a amiga ficar de boca aberta.

**Mao:**_- cai a ficha -_... E aí?

**Mizuki:** eu não sei... Eu não olhei...

**Mao:** e cadê o bagulho?

**Mizuki:** ta dentro da caixa...

**Mao:** e o que você quer que eu faça?

**Mizuki:** olhe...

**Mao:** nem ferrando!

**Mizuki:** olha Mao-chaaaan... Você precisa olhar isso aqui é um passo muito grande na vida...

**Mao:** nem ferrando isso é nojento! E você não pode me obrigar.

_- Por coincidência Mai ia entrar no quarto da irmã, mas ouviu a conversa e parou pra ficar escutando atrás da porta – _

**Mao:** eu não vou olhar! Eu não quero saber!

**Mizuki:** você vai ter que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde! Vai esperar a barriga crescer pra contar pra ele?!

**Mai:**_- do outro lado da porta –_ MY GOD! ºOº _– cospe sangue –_

_**- Meia hora depois, na porta dos fundos... – **_

**Tobi:** quero só ver a cara do Itachi-san quando ficar sabendo que nós viemos aqui escondidos n.n

**Hidan:** eu não to nem aí pro Itachi, eu quero é ver a gostosa da noiva dele _– toma porrada –_

**Pain:** respeite a mulher dos outros ¬¬

**Kakuzu:** olha a decoração disso aqui O.o, desde quando o Itachi tem dinheiro pra tudo isso?!

**Hidan:** e desde quando ele tem todo esse bom-gosto?

**Pain:** é verdade ¬¬ o salário dele é uma miséria...

**Kakuzu:** acho que sei onde foi parar o dinheiro que sumiu do fundo bancário da Akatsuki ¬¬

**Mao:**_- aparece do nada -_ Ora essa... Se não são as bichas amigas do viadinho...

**Hidan:** quem é a peituda?

**Kakuzu:** namorada do Deidara, lembra quando ela foi pra mansão da akatsuki junto com a noiva do Itachi?

**Hidan:** ah... Então era ela fazendo aqueles barulhos estranhos no quarto do Deidara... Achei que era uma assombração...

**Mao:** calem essa boca ¬¬, podem começar a dizer onde o viadinho se meteu senão eu como voces na porrada

**Kisame:** como assim?!

**Mao:** é isso mesmo, o noivo sumiu ¬¬, ele e aquela bicha oxigenada desapareceram de uma hora pra outra...

**Hidan:** o Itachi bebe?! Trocar a noiva gostosa dele pelo Deidara?! _– toma porrada –_

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Pain:** falando em gostosa cadê a Konan?!

**Hidan:** tá falando com aquele bonitão ali... _– aponta –_

**Pain:**_- puto - _quem é esse suicida?! O.Ó

**Mao:** é o Rei ¬¬ se você tomar um chifre não se surpreenda...

**Kakuzu:** o noivo da sua amiga sumiu, como é que você tá tranqüila desse jeito?

**Mao:** se a Mizuki ficar sabendo ela vai caçar ele até o inferno pra depois eliminá-lo em uma morte longa e dolorosamente sangrenta para que ela possa saciar sua sede de matança n.n e eu quero que o viadinho morra...

**Akatsukis:** O.O

**Kakuzu:** é melhor a gente ir atrás do Itachi ¬¬

**Hidan:** pra que? Depois que matar ele, a Mizuki vai precisar de alguém para consolá-la...

**Kakuzu:** cala essa boca ¬¬ se o Itachi morrer a gente não vai saber onde tá o resto do dinheiro que ele roubou da nossa conta bancária...

**Mao:** to sentindo que isso vai dar em merda ¬¬ _- disca no celular –_

_**- No Ichikaru – **_

**Deidara:**_- atende o celular –_ Faaala minha babete gostosa XDD _– bêbado -_

**Mao:**_- celular –_ cala essa boca ¬¬ cadê você e o viadinho?

**Deidara:** O Itaaachi? A ele tá aqui n////n, fala com a minha gostosa Itachi _– passa o telefone –_

**Itachi:** oi ¬/.\¬

**Mao:**_- celular –_ escuta aqui sua bicha, é bom que você esteja aqui antes que a Mizuki esteja pronta, senão... _– musica psicose - _você vai saber como é estar no sétimo circulo do inferno ¬¬

**Itachi:** diga isso pro seu amante que se embebedou com ramen e uma garrafinha de saque ¬¬

**Mao:**_- desliga na cara dele -_

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** ela desligou ç//////ç?

**Orochimaru:** o que quer dizer babete gostosa? O.o

_**- Longe dali, No local da cerimônia – **_

**Sasuke:** Mai...

**Mai:** sim?

**Sasuke:** as irmãs da Mizuki são cegas?

**Mai:** não...

**Sasuke:** elas são retardadas mentais?

**Mai:** não... Muito...

**Sasuke:** elas têm uma doença terminal já em estado avançado e estão desesperadas para aproveitarem o pouco tempo de vida que lhes restam?

**Mai:** o que é que você quer?! Casar com alguma delas?!

**Sasuke:** como?! Se elas estão todas cercando e babando pelo Lee?! O.ó

**Mai:** quem é Lee no jogo do bicho?!

**Sasuke:** um sombrancelhudo com olhos enormes e o cabelo de capacete muito menos gentil, simpático, carismático, amoroso, romântico e principalmente BONITO que eu o.ó

**Mai:** elas parecem estar gostando dele...

**Sasuke:** ainda bem que ele só pode ficar com uma u.ú

**Mai:** sabe... a família Mizuki é bem liberal com essas coisas...

**Sasuke:** O.O

**Mao:** ae Mai... Vai dar um pulo nos barzinhos da vizinhança pra mim...

**Mai:** vai encher a cara?!

**Mao:** não (ainda) o noivo sumiu ¬¬

**Mai:** sumiu?! Quer dizer fugiu do casamento?!

**Mao:** nããããõ, ele descobriu que quer ser bailarina e se mudou para Alcapulco¬¬

**Mai:** e a Mizuki!?

**Mao:** ela não sabe ouviu?! E nem vai ficar sabendo, por isso acha logo o viadinho antes que ela descubra e voe uma faca pra nós _– sai –_

**Mai:** brincadeira ¬¬ vai acabar sobrando uma faca pra mim...

**Sasuke:** meu irmão broxou?!

**Mai:**_- não ouviu -_ sabe...você é muito parecido com o noivo sabia? _– olhar maligno -_

_**- Não muito longe dali – **_

**Neji: **meu Deus... Quanta mulher...

**Tenten:** Neji! o.ó

**Neji:** ora essa Tenten, você sabe que eu não vou trair você n.n _"Não na sua frente..."_

**Tenten:** aquele ali no meio daquele monte de mocréia é o Lee?

**Neji:** ahn? O.O como assim o Lee tá no meio das bonitonas?!

**Tenten:** ¬¬

**Neji:** eu te amo n.n

**Tenten:** quem é o bonitão conversando com a Ino, com a Sakura, com a Temari, com a Kurenai-sensei, com a Anko-sensei e com a Hinata? ºOº

**Neji:** como é que é? ¬¬

**Tenten:** vou lá descobrir ºOº _- sai correndo –_

**Neji:** Hey! O.ó

_**- No local da cerimônia –**_

**Tsunade:** Rei-kun? É você?

**Rei:**_- se vira –_ ah? Tsunade-sama ºOº _- toma porrada –_

**Tsunade:** canalha ¬¬

**Kurenai:** por que a Tsunade-sama está nervosa desse jeito?

**Rei:** ah n.n, geralmente é nisso que resulta relacionamentos baseado em saque, e sex...

**Mao:** Rei, quero te falar uma coisa ¬¬

**Rei:** sim, qualquer coisa Mao-chan... _– pega na mão da Mao –_

**Mao:** o Itachi fugiu n.n

**Rei:** O QUE?! _– faca na mão –_ COMO O SUICIDA OUSA FAZER ISSO COM MINHA PURA E VIRGEM IRMA?! Senhoritas, já volto n.n, vou defender a honra de minha irmãzinha n.n

**Mulheres:** oooh! ºOº _- derretidas –_

_**- No Ichikaru – **_

**Itachi:** Deidara vamos dar o fora daqui ¬¬

**Deidara:** por quê?! Tá tão bom XDD

**Itachi:** você já conseguiu ficar bêbado com UMA garrafinha de saque, e aquela sua babete gostosa vai castrar nos dois se eu não chegar lá ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** Minha babete gostosa não vai me castrar u.ú

**Itachi:** é mais vai ME castrar e eu vou te castrar o/.\ó agora pague a maldita conta!

**Deidara:** ahn? Você não tem dinheiro?

**Itachi:** ai meu intestino... Como é que você me traz pra comer ramen sem dinheiro demência?!

**Rei:** UCHIHA ITACHI! O.Ó

**Itachi:** fxdex O/.\O

**Rei:** como ousa estar em um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa...

**Tio do Ichikaru:** Hey o.ó

**Rei:** enquanto minha pura e virgem irmã espera por você no altar divino para que vocês se unam perante os olhos do Ser eterno até que a morte os separem? _– faca na mão – _

**Itachi:**_- sussurrando pro Deidara –_ inventa uma desculpa agora seu filho da _– censurado –_

**Deidara:** ah XD, o Itachi tava com medo da lua-de-mel...

**Itachi:**_- cospe sangue –_

**Rei:** o.o

**Deidara:** aí ele pediu pra gente sair e eu falar pra ele umas dicas...

**Rei:** então era isso o.o... eu não imaginava que meu futuro cunhado era...

**Deidara:** broxa? XD

**Itachi:**_- sharingan pro Deidara –_

**Akatsuki:** - aparecem do nada – A-HÁ! Itachiiii é brooooxa XDD

**Itachi:** dá onde é que vocês vieram?! O/.\ó

**Hidan:** uma peituda gostosa disse que se a gente não dissesse onde você tava ela ia comer a gente na porrada n.n

**Deidara:** Minha babete gostosa ºOº

**Pain:** mas talvez sua noiva entenda o porquê você fugiu depois dessa desculpa...

**Rei:**_- bate amigavelmente nas costas do Itachi –_ ah! Meu querido cunhado se era só isso por que você não me perguntou n.n? _– se sentando do lado de Itachi –_

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** você não precisa ter medo... Afinal de contas alguma hora você e minha irmã teriam que passar apenas do beijo no rosto né?

**Itachi:** Beijo no rosto?! O/.\o

**Rei:**_- agarra o Itachi –_ eu só vou liberar por que vocês estão casando ¬¬ se eu ficar sabendo que você escraviza sexualmente a minha irmã eu te caço até o inferno e arranco o seu...

**Deidara:** ih meu filho! Já tem é tempo que esses dois fizeram... _– toma porrada –_

_**- No local da cerimônia – **_

**Mao: **Cadê o filho da _– censurado –_ do noivo?!

**Mai: **_- traz do Sasuke todo ferrado –_ ta aqui n.n

**Mao:** ele não é o noivo u.ú

**Mai:** é sim quer ver? _– faca na mão –_ fala! Fala! Desgraçado!O.ó

**Sasuke:**_- todo ferrado –_ aaaah! Tá bom! tá bom! Eu sou o noivo! Eu sou o noivo! Não me bata de novo!

**Mai:** ele é o noivo n.n

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Mai:** n.n

**Mao:** e tentaram te internar numa clinica, mas você disse "não, não, não" ¬¬

**Mai:** pare de insinuar que eu sou compulsiva o.ó

**Mao:** você compulsiva? Imagina... Viadinho mais novo vai atrás do seu irmão ¬¬

**Sasuke:** eu não ¬¬

**Mai:**_- faca na mão –_ Vai logo desgraçado! O.ó

_**- No Ichikaru –**_

**Itachi:** o que vocês estão fazendo aqui mesmo?! O/.\ó

**Hidan:** ora essa Itachi n.n, viemos aqui presenciar o dia mais feliz da sua vida n.n

**Kakuzu:** e eu quero saber onde foi que você conseguiu dinheiro pra essa festa ¬¬

**Itachi:** eu desviei o dinheiro que o Sasuke herdou quando meus pais morreram n/.\n

**Deidara:** que bom irmão é você, hm ¬¬

**Itachi:** nada mais justo ¬/.\¬ eu tive que matar meus pais senão eles mudariam o testamento e deixariam a maior parte pro Sasuke u/.\ú, prodígios do clã Uchiha também querem ferraris e casas de praia na Europa u/.\ú

**Sasuke:**_- todo ferrado –_ então foi por isso que você matou todo mundo?! O.ó

**Deidara:** Sasuke-chaaaan, hm n.n

**Itachi:** você apanhou de uma gangue e eu não fiquei sabendo? _– rindo por dentro -_

**Sasuke:** antes fosse uma gangue o.ó, eu apanhei daquela porruda compulsiva da Mai só por que você deu uma de bancar o noivo em fuga ¬¬

**Deidara:** é mesmo o Itachi ainda é o noivo, hm o.o

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** longe de mim querer assustar o noivo sacana e o loiro fura-olho, mas sabe, a minha irmã não consegue controlar o instinto assassino quando é abandonada no altar n.n...

**Todos:** O.O (O/.\O)

**Deidara:** que _femme fatale_, hm XD

**Itachi:** que horas a Mizuki entra?!

**Sasuke: **daqui 15 minutos n.n _– expressão de se fxdex otário –_

**Itachi:** me lasquei...

**Kisame:** não se preocupe Itachi-san n.n, a cerimônia ainda vai demorar um pouco...

**Itachi:**_- faca na mão –_ e por quê?

**Kisame:** por que para impedir a cerimônia eu roubei isto _– mostra –_

**Todos:** AH! ºOº

_**- Longe dali – **_

**Mao: **QUEM FOI O FILHO DA _– censurado –_ QUE ROUBOU O VÉU DA NOIVA?!

_**- No Ichikaru - **_

**Kisame:** n.n

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Sasuke:** VOCÊ BEBEU PEIXE-BOI?! SE A MIZUKI DESCOBRIR ESTAREMOS TODOS COM UMA PASSAGEM SÓ DE IDA PRO INFERNO!! O.Ó

**Kisame:** o que isso quer dizer?

**Rei:** que ela vai matar todos vocês n.n

**Todos:**_- porrada no Kisame -_

**Rei:** acalmem-se meus queridos amigos que se vestem mal n.n, há um jeito de voltar para a cerimônia sem quem minha irmã saiba n.n...

**Deidara:** todos da sua família sempre têm um plano guardado na manga, hm?O.o

**Rei:**_- sorriso maligno –_ n.n

_Continua n.n..._

_Okaaaay, eu sei, eu sei! Você deve estar pensando "Demorou esse tempo todo pra postar isso?! O.ó9" pois é minhas paixões, me desculpem, é tudo culpa do Sasuke, ele e a maldita Cupids from Hell acabam com a minha criatividade XD_

_Mao: e com a sua capacidade mental também ¬¬_

_Yuuko: cala sua boca o.ó_

_Mao: cala sua boca a vó o.ó, que historia é essa de babete gostosa?!_

_Yuuko: combina com você n.n_

_Enfim, eu decidi que é melhor dividir o capitulo bônus em dois XD senão ficaria muito enorme o.o, prometo que a continuação não demora n.n_

_Mao: tradução: não prendam a respiração esperando..._

_Yuuko: responda as reviews babete gostosa..._

_Mao: o.ó _

_Respondendo as Reviews (obrigada por enviar ¬¬):_

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy':**

_Itachi: concordo com você morte ao Ponky! u/.\ú_

_Mizuki: matar o Ponky? que maldade Rodrigo-san o.o_

_Deidara: não o mate o.o, a não ser que você queira um monte de mulheres loucas por bichinhos de pelúcia possuídas invadindo seu quarto \o.o/_

_Pain: eu ganho do Ponky! Yuuko-danna?_

_Yuuko: talvez n.n_

_Pain: talvez?! Eu sou o lider da akatsuki o.ó_

_Yuuko: - mudando de assunto – enfim n.n, esperamos que você tenha gostado do capitulo bônus versão 1 XDD, sinceramente não sei quem ganharia o duelo PainxPonky! O.o, talvez o Itachi ou o Deidara possam responder n.n_

_Itachi and Deidara: ¬¬ ¬/.\¬_

_Yuuko: por favor, n.n, enjoy o capitulo bônus n.n_

**Hirumo-chan:**

_Mizuki: pois é Hirumo-chan ç.ç, eu odeio peixe, a Yuuko-danna de vez em quando tem umas idéias bem cruéis..._

Itachi: eu não quero matar a Kuro Hirumo u/.\ú, tem algo melhor para uma mulher do que parir os filhos do homem que ela ama? º/O\º 

_Mizuki: concordo que seria ótimo n.n, mas sete Itachi-kun?_

_Deidara: ora essa n.n, ela tem doze irmãs n.n, ter muitos filhos está no sangue dela – toma facada – _

_Mao: eu te dou os mini-Deidaras... Mil pila cada um ¬¬_

_Deidara: Hey o.ó_

_Yuuko: obrigada pelas sugestões de nome dos sete uchihazinhos do Itachi e da Mizuki n.n, pode ter certeza de que ela será aderida n.n Esperamos que tenha gostado do cap. Bônus Hirumo-chan i-i_

_Mizuki: se for pra vender até que vale a pena ter sete Uchihazinhos..._

_Itachi: vender?! O/.\ó_

**Onigiri de Marshmallow:**

_Itachi: cá está o capitulo bônus... ou pelo menos uma parte dele, Deus queria que a Yuuko não tenha a idéia de embebedar o Deidara e fazer com que ele me agarre..._

_Yuuko: ºOº_

_Itachi: eu me minha boca ¬/.\¬_

_Deidara: imaginando?! Tire esses pensamentos impuros da sua cabeça menina o.o_

_Yuuko: obrigada pela review, e esperamos que tenha gostado do cap. Bônus n.n_

_Itachi: ou pelo menos parte dele ¬/.\¬_

_Yuuko: qual é a sua!?_

_Itachi: você manchou minha fama me colocando na mesma cama que o Deidara o/.\ó_

_Yuuko: tudo bem ¬¬ a gente recupera ela fazendo uma cena sua na mesma cama que a Mizuki..._

_Mizuki: não quero correr riscos de Uchihazinhos precoces o.o_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**

_Deidara: aaah ºOº - sonhando – filhotes que explodem coisas que nem o pai ºOº_

_Mao: vai ter que arranjar outro emprego ¬¬ senão não vai dar pra pagar a mobília destruída com a sua miséria de salário da Akatsuki..._

_Deidara: imagine se nós tivermos uma garotinha e ela nasça loira e explodindo coisa? ºOº_

_Mao: ah meu Deus..._

_Deidara: aulinhas por apenas 100 reais a hora n.n/ as torres gêmeas? Huh coisa de amador u.u_

_Mao: você tem problema ¬¬ se meu filho nascer querendo explodir coisas eu bato em você..._

_Yuuko: por favor aproveite o capitulo bônus n.n, e Deus nos salve dos filhos desses dois n.n, ah sim n.n, muito obrigada pelo o que a senhorita escreveu de mim no seu profile n.n, fico muito lisonjeada º¬º_

_Mao: é... ela fica babando na frente da tela do computador, rindo que nem uma estúpida..._

_Yuuko: cale-se senão faço todos os seus mini-Deidaras ficarem que nem o pai ¬¬_

_Mao: gays?_

_Deidara: não é isso que você fala quando nós estamos... – toma porrada - _

**Yanagi Yuhiki:**

_Mai: como é que você consegue rir com essa baixaria? ¬¬_

_Yuuko: quer voltar pro armário Mai?! É só continuar..._

_Mai: aaah n.n, realmente, rir da desgraça dos outros e do humor assassino da Yuuko é ótimo né? Ficamos muito felizes que você tenha gostado n.n, e esperamos que você tenha rido mais ainda com esse capitulo onde ela consegue tirar onda com a cara de todo mundo de uma vez n.n, obrigada pela Review e por favor aproveite o capitulo bônus!_

_Yuuko: humor assassino?!_

_Mai: o armário não! O.o_

**Letícia Yui:**

_Mao: você gostou da Mai?! Por que?! Eu sou muito mais bonita que ela e meus peitos são maiores u.ú_

_Mai: perdeu sua otária XDD ela gosta mais de mim..._

_Deidara: tá vendo Mao?! Todo mundo apóia a idéia de um mini-Deidara o.ó_

_Mao: ¬¬_

_Deidara: vem vamos fazer o mini-Deidara n.n – toma porrada – _

_Mao: muito obrigada pela review n.n, esperamos que a senhorita tenha gostado do cap. Bônus n.n, por favor aproveite ;D_

_Deidara: eu também adoro a senhorita Letícia-san n.n/_

_Mao: cala essa boca ¬¬_

**Strytch-chan:**

_Mao: isso é um complô?! Vocês se uniram ao Deidara para me convencerem de parir os mini-demonios explodidores de coisas o.ó_

_Deidara: é o destino n.n, vamos fazer logo os mini-Deidaras n.n – toma porrada – _

_Mizuki: pois é, a invasão do banho termal feminino é algo que rendeu bastante dor para as personagens masculinas da fic n.n, o Sasuke-chan? Noivo? Bem não é uma idéia tão ruim..._

_Itachi: ¬/.\¬_

_Mizuki: Sasuke-chan você exigiria sete Uchihazinhos?_

_Sasuke: claro que não u.ú, eu quero reviver meu clã, no mínimo dez ºOº_

_Mizuki: se bem que meus Uchihazinhos ficariam bem mais bonitos se o Itachi-kun fosse o pai n.n_

_Sasuke: o.ó_

_Itachi: n/.\n_

_Mao: prometo te vender um mini-Deidara n.n, mas eu não me responsabilizo pela mobília pegando fogo e as paredes da casa explodindo..._

_Deidara: o.ó_

**Kellygoth:**

_Rei: difícil distinguir a Mao da Mai? Como assim a Mao-chan é muito mais bonita, gentil, romântica, bela, inteligente, atraente e peituda que a Mai ºOº_

_Mai: ¬¬_

_Sasuke: é fácil você distinguir quem é quem, a Mao sempre tá batendo ou xingando alguém e a Mai... bem ela tem peitos menores... – toma porrada – _

_Mai: por enquanto u.ú_

_Rei: enfim, ficamos agradecidos que a senhorita tenha gostado da fic, e esperamos que tenha sentido o mesmo pelo capitulo bônus n.n_

_Mao: a Yuuko ainda não me explicou a historia da babete gostosa ¬¬_

_Yuuko: prenda a respiração esperando babete gostosa ¬¬_

_Enfim, paixões, espero que tenham gostado, e lembrem-se, um Ponky! feliz é aquele que recebe Reviews n.n, e um Ponky! triste... Ninguém gosta de um Ponky! triste, por isso apertem o "go" lá em baixo e façam do Ponky! um ursinho feliz n.n_

_Com amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


End file.
